Instant Crush
by Me A Genius
Summary: Paige always gets into trouble in school, doesn't follow rules and she is popular. Hanna is her sister, but their parents are hardly never home. Emily is a nerd that likes comic books, Star Wars & anime etc. She is not popular and gets bullied by the popular group.
1. Chapter 1

_Emily's POV_

I wake up early before I go to school because I have to make breakfast for my son Luke. He is about to be two years old in one month and I still live with my parents and I'm in high school too. I'm in the eleven grade and I need one more year to leave this town and I can't wait. My parents do help me raise Luke but I don't want to them to do everything for me because I don't like that. At first my parents weren't happy about it but later on they accepted me and Luke.

During the summer while back I was dating a guy, and he made me feel special and happy. But I fell for his tricks because he was mostly saying sweet words to get me in bed. We had sex but it didn't feel right because it felt rushed and wrong after we had sex I felt ashamed and at first I wasn't sure. Days went by then he started to act different and I wasn't sure why at first. Then days turned into weeks I asked him why he is distance from me then he told me. He just used me for sex and I felt my world crush down, because I gave him a part of me. When I found out I was pregnant, I told him first but he didn't wanted to do anything with me or the baby. I started to cry because I felt I was in a nightmare I couldn't wake up and he only called me horrible names. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. I did thought of getting an abortion because I was scared and lost, but I really thought it hard and I didn't wanted to get the abortion. But the worst part is I see that guy in school every day and its hell.

My parents supported me when I didn't wanted to get the abortion. But when I was pregnant I started to gain weight and my stomach started to grow. I wore baggy clothes and everyone thought I was getting fat and I let them think that. After I gave birth I had to miss to school for a while but my parents got me a tutor so I wouldn't fall behind. But I lied to everyone saying that Luke is my brother because I don't want to bring shame on my son and parents.

At first I started to date guys was because to convince that I'm straight. Because I was afraid to accept myself and admit that I'm gay. But later on I accepted myself and admit that I'm gay, pregnant or not I still would have accepted myself.

Luke loves spider man and he always carry the spider man plush with him everywhere. My dad loves spider man then Luke started to like spider man too. I start to cook breakfast while Luke is coloring in his book. I made breakfast and coffee for my parents then they come downstairs.

''Need a ride to school?'' My mom asked.

''I will use my bike.'' I said.

''Today I will take Luke to the comic book store and he can help me pick out some stuff.'' Dad said and he smiles at Luke then Luke smiles back at him. Luke starts to eat and he is a messy eater because he likes to eat with his hands.

My dad was in the army for years now he is home and I'm happy. My dad got me into comic books, anime and other stuff and he did the same for Luke. My mom do like superhero movies but she doesn't collect stuff like my dad and I.

''Emmy don't worry we will clean up and you go to school.'' Dad said.

''Thanks dad.'' I said I hug them then I leave for school.

 _-School-_

I wait for my friends by my locker and I start to take out my books. Then Noel Kahn knocks my books out of my hands then starts to laugh. Noel always bully me and call me nerd, loser and other names. Noel is the typical rich boy and bullies on the other people for being different.

''Leave her alone.'' Toby said.

''Or what?'' Noel said to Toby.

Then Toby punched Noel in the stomach and he is gasping for air. Noel was going to hit Toby back but a teacher passed by and Noel just left with his friends.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''Anytime. Are you okay?'' Toby said.

''I'm okay and I can't wait to leave this town.'' I said.

''Me too and just one more year. I got the new star wars comic book and its awesome.'' Toby said.

''Thought it wouldn't come out just yet.'' I said.

''Well I got it before it came out and I got one for you too. Later after school come to my place and I give it to you.'' Toby said.

''Yeah sure.'' I said and we keep talking the comic book.

Toby and Lucas my best friends and they know about Luke and they never judged me. They always been there for me and I'm happy to have them in my life, and we both like the same stuff. Toby isn't popular and he has the biggest crush on Spencer Hastings and she is popular. And Lucas has the biggest crush on Hanna since middle school.

Toby and I go to class and we sit together and we see Paige McCullers and her friends talking. Paige, Spencer, Hanna, Noel, Sean, Shanna and Aria they are the popular group.

I hate them because they bully Toby, Lucas and I for being different. Paige is the biggest player in school because she always dates different girls and not for long. Paige only use people then leaves them like nothing happened.

''Why you always stare at Paige?'' Toby whispered to me.

''What?'' I said confused.

''You know what I mean.'' Toby said.

''I don't always stare at her.'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Toby said and I smack his arm.

During class Paige starts to flirt with another girl and I roll my eyes at them. Toby and I work together on the worksheet. Paige thinks she is so cool and hot but she is not. But she does look kind of hot in her leather jacket and tight jeans, but I shake my head and try not to think about Paige. Spencer, Hanna and Aria from the group they don't bully other people. Its mainly Sean, Noel, Shanna and Paige who bully other people.

Lucas didn't come to school because he is sick and he sent me text. During the day Paige and her friends bully Toby and I then filled our lockers with shaving cream. Toby and I have our lockers next to each other and our stuff got ruined. Paige and her friends just laugh at us then walks away.

''I hate this school.'' Toby said.

''Me too.'' I said and we start to clean our lockers.

After school Toby and I go to the comic book store and we look around. We want to buy new comic books for our own collection.

''Em look its Paige.'' Toby said and Paige doesn't see us.

''Why you think she is here?'' I asked and she is looking through the comic books.

''I don't know but I rather not ask her.'' Toby said and we walk away.

Month ago Paige and her friends put stink bombs in Toby, Lucas and my locker. When we opened our lockers the smell explode in our faces and it smelled horrible. They just laughed and it took us a while to get the smell off us.

We paid for our comic books and Toby drove me home. And my parents invited Toby to stay for dinner and he said yes. Luke starts to play with Toby while I help my mom with dinner. Luke likes being around Toby and Lucas. When they come to visit Luke always shows them his toys. Toby picks up Luke to play superman and Luke can't stop laughing and smiling.

''Its super baby and he will stop the bad guys with one punch.'' Toby said and Luke stick out his arms to pretend he is flying like superman. Luke playfully hit Toby then Toby pretends to fall down.

''Superman!'' Luke said happily and they keep playing together.

''Time for dinner.'' My mom said.

''Super baby is already to eat dinner.'' Toby said and does sound effects then he carries Luke to the dining room then put Luke in the chair.

We start to eat dinner together and Luke dirty his shirt and mouth like always. Luke doesn't look like his father but he looks like more like me. Luke has my skin color, hair, cheeks and only thing he got from his father's look is the nose and ears.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I get a text from Hanna and she is going out with Spencer and Aria to get something to eat. Sometimes I don't like being around Noel and the others all day.

''Paige, your father and I we are going on a business trip.'' Mom said.

''Look after your sister and don't get into trouble.'' Dad said.

''But you guys when on a business trip two weeks ago.'' I said angry.

''We have bills and other stuff to pay. Please don't be an idiot and don't get into trouble. And no parties! Because I don't want to get a phone call from you in jail because I won't bail you out.'' Dad said and I hate when he calls me idiot.

''Whatever.'' I said.

''We will leave cash for you and sister to buy food and not liquor.'' Mom said.

''When you two will come back?'' I said.

''In two weeks we will be back. And don't be stupid and try to pass all your subjects this year because you need good grades for college.'' Dad said.

It's my senior year in high school and I haven't been getting good grades lately. I don't bother because I don't know what to do with my life after high school. My dad always calls me stupid all the time and I hate it. They leave and I'm alone but I order pizza for myself.

Later Hanna comes home and I tell her our parents went on a business trip again. Hanna and I we grew up together in the orphanage home and we got adopted together. They been raising us since we were little kids until now, but when we became teenagers they been going on a business trips a lot.

''I'm so bored.'' Hanna said.

''Me too, but what we should do?'' I said and Hanna starts to think.

''Party?' Hanna said.

''Sure.'' I said. Then Hanna and I start to get ready and we go to Noel's place.

 _-Noel's party-_

Everyone is here and it's packed and the party is awesome. Hanna is dancing with some guy and I'm flirting with random girls. By tomorrow I will forget about them. Spencer and Aria are dancing with guys, Sean is talking with his friends. I'm not sure where Shanna is but for now I'm just going to have fun.

I keep drinking liquor and beer and I'm feeling tipsy but I want to get really drunk. I dance with random girls and I keep drinking. Later I take shots with Noel and other people then we do it again. I can't see straight the room is spinning but I'm having a good time.

''Cops!'' Someone yelled and I see the cops running.

I look for Hanna, Spencer and Aria then we run out of the house before they catch us. Good thing Hanna and I didn't drive to Noel's party. We keep running until we couldn't no more.

''Fuck.'' I said breathing hard.

''I can't run any longer.'' Hanna said breathing hard.

''Did any of you drive to the party?'' I said breathing hard.

''No, Sean was our ride.'' Spencer said breathing hard.

I start to throw up in the street then I see them move away from me and I throw up again. I stop throwing up then I clean my mouth but Aria starts to throw up and Spencer hold her hair. After Aria threw up then we go to Spencer's barn house and she is letting us stay the night. From the group beside Hanna I'm only close with Spencer and Aria. Spencer give us water bottles and mouth wash and we fall asleep.

 _-Next day-_

I wake up with a bad hang over and feels like someone kicked me in the head. They wake up too also got bad hang over then I lay back down and close my eyes.

''Let's order take out because I don't feel like moving.'' Spencer said and we agree.

''My feet hurts from running last night and my head is killing me.'' Aria said.

''Spencer order take-out food because I'm starving. And I want to eat burrito.'' Hanna said.

Spencer orders the food and we start to drink water.

''I got a text from Noel saying thanks for ditching me.'' Aria said and shows us the text.

''There was no way I was going to get caught by the cops for him.'' I said and they agree.

''Hanna who are texting with?'' Aria asked.

''No one.'' Hanna said puts her phone away.

''Liar, because lately you been smiling at your phone a lot when you text. So tell us who you are dating.'' I said.

''I'm not saying anything.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah you are dating someone and you don't want to tell us.'' Spencer said.

''I'm still not saying anything.'' Hanna said.

Then food finally come and we start to eat like we haven't ate in days.

 _-School-_

Mrs. Montgomery told me if I don't pass all my classes then I can't graduate. Mrs. Montgomery is the only adult who actually care about my studies and me. When I feel bad about something I can talk to her if I can't talk to my friends about it. And Mrs. Montgomery knows that my parents always go to business trips a lot.

I walk back to class and I see Noel and the guys bully Emily and I walk up to them. They are calling her names and just making fun of her.

''What is going on?'' I asked.

''Just messing with the nerd.'' Noel said laughing.

''Leave me alone Noel.'' Emily said.

''Shut up bitch.'' Noel said then he grabs her books throws it on the floor.

We walk away while Noel is laughing then I see Emily picking up her books sadly.


	2. Hollow Talk

_Emily's POV_

Right now I'm in school and I'm in gym class and we are playing soccer. But I don't like my team members because Shanna, Spencer and Sean are in it. And Paige is sitting on the bench with other people just talking and Toby is in the other team. We start to play then Shanna pushed me on to the floor trying to make it seem it was a mistake but it wasn't.

''Come on Shanna don't be like that.'' Spencer said and Toby help me get up.

''What the hell!?'' I yelled at Shanna.

''Shut up and it was a mistake.'' Shanna lied.

''Whatever.'' I said angry.

''Emily are you okay?'' The coach said.

''Yes.'' I said.

''Everyone go to the lockers now, gym class is over.'' Coach said and I walk to the locker room.

I open my locker and my clothes are missing and I sigh. I'm only wearing grey gym shorts and old green lantern t-shirt. My locker is empty then Shanna and Paige laugh at me then they leave. I sit on the bench alone and I keep thinking why they bully me.

''Here you can wear this.'' Spencer said and she holding clothes in her hands.

''Why?'' I said.

''Why what?'' Spencer said.

''Why are you helping me?'' I asked.

''I'm not a bitch but what they did was wrong and I'm not like that.'' Spencer said.

''First time you ever spoke to me or helped me.'' I said.

''The clothes don't smell and it might fit you. Well this time it's different and don't worry I won't do anything bad to you.'' Spencer said and I grab the clothes.

Spencer walks away and she gave me blue skinny jeans and red plaid flannel shirt. I put it on and I leave the gym locker, then I tell Toby and Lucas what happened. Now I go to lunch with Toby and Lucas and we are talking about anime.

''You two should watch a anime show called One-Punch Man, I think it's funny.'' Toby said.

''What is it about?'' Lucas asked.

''The story of Saitama, a hero who can defeat his enemies with a single punch. You two should watch it and its funny how Saitama got really strong.'' Toby said smiling.

''I will be right back I forgot my juice.'' I said and I walk to the vending machine.

I put the money in the machine then select the juice I want. The juice comes out but before I can reach it then Paige takes it away from me.

''That's mine.'' I said.

''So?'' Paige said.

''Give it back because I paid for it.'' I said.

''No, but thanks for the juice.'' Paige said then she opens it and drinks it.

''Can't afford juice?'' I said.

''I can afford juice but I rather take it from you.'' Paige said and walks away with my juice.

''Bitch.'' I said.

''I heard that.'' Paige said and still walks away.

I don't have extra money to buy juice and I go back to sit down with my friends. I tell them what happened and Lucas gives me extra money to buy juice.

''We should get back at them.'' Lucas said.

''How?'' Toby said.

''I don't know but I'm tired of them bully us every day and we should take karma in our hands.'' Lucas said.

''I just want them to stop picking on us every day.'' I said and they nod.

After lunch we go to class together which is history with Mrs. Montgomery. I do like Mrs. Montgomery as a teacher but I hate the students because Paige and her friends are there.

''Class today everyone will work in group of two. And if the assignment is not done then won't get the credit.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

Then Mrs. Montgomery starts to call everyone names and I hope I will get either Toby or Lucas. And I look around the class room so far everyone has a partner, Toby is with Hanna and Lucas is with Aria. But then Mrs. Montgomery says my name and my partner is Paige McCullers.

''Mrs. Montgomery can we change partners?'' I asked.

''No.'' Mrs. Montgomery said and I sigh.

Paige and I sit together and I'm not happy about it. And I glare at her then we start to work on the assignment together. But then she just starts to talk with her friends.

''Just focus on the assignment.'' I said.

''You can do it alone.'' Paige said.

''No, I won't do it alone and you get the credit for not doing anything.'' I said.

''You are smart so this should be easy for you.'' Paige said.

''Just do it!'' I yelled at her because she getting on my nerves.

''Emily and Paige is there something wrong?'' Mrs. Montgomery asked.

''Everything is fine.'' Paige lied.

''Let's just do it together. Read the first paragraph and we will do the questions together.'' I said then Paige looks at the book.

''I-I-I um. You do it then I will do it.'' Paige stutter for some reason not sure why.

I read the first paragraph then we start doing the first question. Then Paige starts to flirt with a girl sitting next to us. And I roll my eyes at them. But I won't do the work when Paige gets the credit for doing nothing. So while she just flirts with the other girl and I sit here just reading the book.

After class I told Mrs. Montgomery why I didn't do the work and she understood why. But she told me, I can get extra credit if I write an essay on the Spanish Civil War and I will do it. I leave the classroom then Paige comes up to me and knocks my books out of my hands.

''What the fuck!?'' I yelled.

''Thought we was doing the work together.'' Paige said.

''You was flirting with her and I wasn't going to do the work alone.'' I said.

I bend down to pick up my books but she put her boot on my book.

''You will do the work and we will get the credit. I don't care if you work alone or whatever.'' Paige said and she still didn't move her boot.

''If I don't?'' I said.

''You are a smart girl and I think you know the answer for that.'' Paige said then she kicks my books across the hall then walks way.

Lucas pick up my books and he walks me home and Toby went to work.

''Thanks for walking me home.'' I said.

''Don't have to thank me and I wanted to make sure you get home safe. What you will do about Paige?'' Lucas said.

''I don't know. I'm just trying to stand up for myself so they can leave us alone but it's not working.'' I said.

''We will think of something.'' Lucas said.

I go inside then Lucas go home.

''Mommy!'' Luke said and he runs towards me then I pick him up.

''I missed you.'' I said and kiss his head.

"I miss you too mommy." Luke says and I kiss his cheek and he does the same to me.

"Grandpa got superman comic books." Luke says with a happy smile and I smile back at him.

''That's cool. Do you wanna show your comic books to mommy?" I say and he nods happily.

Luke starts to show me his comic books while my mom is preparing dinner.

"Mommy everyone has a daddy or two mommy." Lucas says and I look away.

''Dinner is ready.'' Mom said and I carry Luke to the dining room.

We all sit together like a family and start to eat together.

''Emily, there is a job opening where you can tutor people how to read. You can do it after school.'' My dad said.

''What about Luke?'' I said.

''Emily don't worry. If you get the job after school we will watch him but think about it if you want the job.'' Dad said and I nod.

Later after dinner I bathe Luke then I show him how to read. Later Luke fell asleep and I started to do homework.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm in school and I'm bored but Noel is just talking about girls he got with. I really don't care who he had sex with and Sean is flirting with Hanna. But I don't think Hanna is dating Sean because she is not flirting with him. Then I see Emily and I walk towards her.

''Nerd.'' I said.

''I have a name.'' Emily said.

''So what. Look did you do the history assignment?'' I said.

''No and I had other homework to do. So leave me alone.'' Emily said.

''Just do it to get it over it.'' I said and I knock her books out of her hands then I walk away.

"I won't do it!" Emily shouts and then I feel something hit me hard on the back and I see Emily threw her book at me.

"What the hell?!" I say.

"I'm not your servant! Go read and do it yourself!" Emily says and walks away and I'm shocked she just did that.

"Shut up you nerd! You will do what I say!" I say.

"No! You are not the boss of me! I've had enough!" Emily says and throws the assignment on my face.

Before I can say or do something then Hanna comes takes me way from Emily.

''What the hell, Paige!?'' Hanna said.

''What?'' I said.

''Why she threw a book at you?'' Hanna said.

''I told her to do the history assignment and she won't do it.'' I said.

''Paige just stop bullying her okay. And if you need help with the assignment just ask Spencer.'' Hanna said.

''No I won't ask Spencer.'' I said. When I'm around Spencer I feel dumb.

''I think you should stop bullying Emily and her friends. They didn't do nothing wrong to you.'' Hanna said and I don't say anything back.

All day I bullied Emily and her friends. I put shaving cream in lockers and stole their clothes from the gym lockers. Then I got into trouble for it and I don't care. I have history class but I didn't go, I cut school and went to drink vodka with some friends at their house. I look at the time and its 3:30pm and I'm late for tutoring, I leave the house and I buy mint gum so she won't smell it on my breath.

- _Aria's house-_

''Sorry I'm late.'' I said.

''I can smell the vodka on your breath, Paige.'' Ella said and I look away.

''Oh.'' I said.

''There's mouth wash in the bathroom then come back we will start tutoring.'' Ella said and I go to the bathroom.

I go to the bathroom and I see the mint flavored mouth wash. I start to gurgle then I go downstairs and see Ella waiting for me in the kitchen table. I sit down next to her.

''Okay, today I want you try to read this paragraph alone.'' Ella said and I get nervous.

''I have to?'' I said.

''Paige, I know you can do this but you are doubting yourself. Try and don't rush.'' Ella said and I nod.

''That T-T-Ted t-t-to-o-ok that n-n-o-on man.'' I stutter.

''It says, the cat jumped over the moon.'' Ella said.

''I'm stupid and it's only the first sentence.'' I said looking away.

"You have to try harder Paige." Ella says putting her hands on my cheek.

"I know." I say.

"Emily came to me she said you want her to do the assignment alone. And she won't do it and she's going to write a paragraph essay as her assignment." Ella says and I look at her.

"H-how will I pass?" I say and she looks at me.

''I want you to write the assignment on Spanish civil war.'' Ella said.

''I can't do that.'' I said.

''Paige, there is a program where they experience and tools to help you.'' Ella said.

''You won't tutor me?'' I said sadly.

''I will still tutor you but they have more experience helping people like you. I will write down a sentence and I want you try to write it.'' Ella said then she writes it down while reading it out loud.

Then I start to write.

 _Spanish saw mown it land as wasras tooq form 1768 two 1874_

''Like this?'' I asked.

''The Spanish Civil War, widely known in Spain simply as The Civil War or The War, took place from 1936 to 1939.'' Ella reads what she wrote.

"I will never learn!" I say and throw the paper and pen away in anger.

"Paige calm down okay." Ella says rubbing my back.

"Hey mom I'm home, hi Paige." Aria says coming through the door.

"Hi Aria." I say with a fake smile.

''Paige take a break and we will do this again in little bit.'' Ella said and I nod.

I go with Aria to her room. Aria, Hanna and Ella are the only people know I can't read or write. When someone sends me a text I usually copy and paste on google translate so I can hear the computer voice read it. My parents make fun of me or calls me names because I can't read or write. And my school grades are bad because I don't do school work. But Ella is the first adult who takes time to teach me how to read and write.

I see Aria writing and she is into music and I lay on her bed. Then she grabs her guitar and starts to sing.

 _I stole the keys to your black Trans Am,_

 _Getting out of here to get my happy back._

 _Spin the dial find a brand new song._

 _Boy, I'm gonna getcha Goodbye Gone._

 _You let me go and I'm losing sleep,_

 _Counting your lies like I'm counting sheep._

 _Now it's time to right this wrong,_

 _Boy, I'm gonna getcha Goodbye Gone._

''What you think is it good?'' Aria asked.

''It's awesome and your voice is great. You should be a singer.'' I said and she smiles.

''You can be my roadie.'' Aria said and we smile.

''But I only want to be paid with pizza and cash.'' I said and we laugh.

"Um I saw you today bullying Emily." Aria says.

"Oh." I say.

"If my mom knows you'll be in trouble." Aria says.

"I know." I say.

"You should stop bullying her and be nice." Aria says.

"My parents always bully me they aren't nice so why should I be nice to Emily?!" I say.

"She has done nothing wrong to you and you shouldn't be a bully like your parents." Aria says.

"Whatever and I will bully her!" I say and I leave Aria's room and I run to my house and I don't look when she calls my name.

I go home and my parents are awake. Shit I curse under my breath because my parents came back home early.

"Look the illiterate is here." My dad says.

"Stupid girl who can't read or write. What a shame to the McCullers family." Mom says and my eyes gets teary.

"Go to your room, no one needs you here stupid no brain!" My Dad says and I run away to my room crying I fall on my bed and I can't stop crying and I fall asleep.

It's the middle of the night and I'm hungry but I don't want to leave my room. Then I see someone open the door and it's Hanna.

''Thought you might be hungry.'' Hanna said holding pizza box.

''Thanks.'' I said.

Hanna sits on my bed and we eat pizza together in silence then she hugs me. Hanna stayed in my room for the night and we fall asleep.


	3. Greensleeves

_Paige's POV_

Lately I been thinking what Aria said about me bullying Emily and her friends. Growing up my parents always made me feel lower than dirt because I can't read or write. I didn't bother to learn because I always thought to myself they are right that I'm dumb and won't learn anything. And Emily never did anything bad to me, maybe I will try to be nice to her.

I do like comic books even when I can't read I like to look at pictures. I like it because I can escape my reality for a while but I hide my comic books. Because last time my parents ruined my comic books now I hide it after I buy it. Ella told me about this program of someone teaching me how to read and write, I told her I will think about it. She still wants me to try and bring my grades up because right now my grades are F.

''Hey Hanna, looking for something online?'' I said and she is on her laptop.

''I been thinking to find my real mom.'' Hanna said.

''Do they know?'' I asked.

''I won't tell them. But I don't know where to look or who to ask for help.'' Hanna said.

''How about our social worker Mr. Thomason?'' I said.

''No way and I don't like him. And he doesn't care about us, remember that one time we got in trouble with the law and he just kept talking bad to us.'' Hanna said and I nod.

''We can't go back to the orphanage home because it got shut down years ago.'' I said and we try to think of something else.

''You will find your parents?'' Hanna said.

''I don't know really, I haven't thought about it.'' I said.

''Please don't tell anyone about this.'' Hanna said.

''I won't tell anyone, I promise.'' I said and we smile.

I put on my hoodie, scarf, leather black jacket then my Spider-man logo beanie. I leave the house and I go to the store to buy cotton candy and juice. I leave the store and I just walk around to clear my mind because I can't stop thinking what Aria said. I keep walking then I see a small boy crying and his shirt and jeans are dirty. I look around and I think he might be lost. I walk up to him.

''Are you lost?'' I asked him.

He nods and keep rubbing his eyes and I look around and I don't see anyone. He is standing near a dumpster close by the park.

''You want cotton candy?'' I said.

I open the bag and give it to him.

''Thank you.'' He said in a small voice and starts to eat it.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''L-L-Luke.'' Luke said and I see him shivering.

I take off my jacket put it on him and scarf around his neck then put on my beanie on his head. Today is really cold not sure why he doesn't have on a jacket or hat.

''I like Spider-man.'' Luke said.

''Me too.'' I said smiling and he keeps eating the cotton candy.

He tells me his knee hurts because he fell so I pick him up. I ask him where he was before getting lost and he points at the park. So I carry him to the park and hope his parents will find him. Now he is thirsty and I give him my juice to drink, I walk to the park. I arrive at the park and I put him on the bench and I sit down next to him. He tells me that he was here with family, so I will wait here until they come back. And if they don't come back then I will take him to the police station. I start to shiver because I'm really cold and I zip up the jacket on Luke so he won't get sick.

''Did you walk away from your family?'' I asked.

''I follow a blue ball.'' Luke said and shows me the blue ball.

''It's not good to wonder away from your family. Don't do it again, okay?'' I said.

''Okay.'' Luke said and nods.

So far we waited about twenty minutes and no one came back and the park is empty. So I will wait little longer and if no one comes back for him then I'm taking him to the police. I can't stop shivering because I'm really cold and I only have on my hoodie and he smiles at me again.

''Mine.'' Luke said smiling.

''What's yours?'' I said and he starts to point at my jacket, scarf and beanie hat.

''Mine, mine, mine.'' Luke said.

''Nope, I'm just letting you borrow it for little bit.'' I said and he shakes his head as no.

''My Spider-man.'' Luke said touching the beanie and I laugh.

''Not yours. Plus batman is better.'' I said and he shakes his again.

''No, no, no Spider-man strong and he can fight.'' Luke said.

So far an hour passed by then I pick him up and start walking to the police station. And he is telling me why he likes Spider-man, then he tells me about other heroes he likes.

- _Police station-_

I arrive at the police station and I'm still holding Luke and he is playing with my hair.

''I like to report a missing child.'' I said.

''Missing child?'' The cop said.

''Well, I found him in the park alone. I waited at the park in case someone come back. But no one came back and he fell down hurt his knee. His name is Luke and he likes Spider-man.'' I said.

''Mine, mine, mine.'' Luke said again touching my stuff I lend him use.

''Luke.'' I see and it's a middle aged women and Emily is standing next to her.

I put Luke down and he runs to them and they hug him.

''Don't come near him again.'' Emily said angry to me.

''I didn't do anything bad to your brother.'' I said.

''I mean it don't come near him again or else.'' Emily said angry and I get why she would say that.

''Emily be nice and be thankful she found Luke safe.'' She said.

''Mom, I don't trust her and she is bully.'' Emily said and I stay shut.

''C-can I get my stuff back?'' I said and Emily starts to take off the stuff off him and throws my stuff by my feet.

''Emily.'' Her mom said and I bend down to pick up my stuff.

''Mine?'' Luke said trying to get my Spider-man beanie.

''Okay you can keep but promise you won't wonder away from your family again, promise?'' I said.

''Promise.'' Luke said smiling and I give him my beanie and he smiles at me.

''Thank you for bringing him here.'' Emily's mom said.

''No problem.'' I said and I leave.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I go home with Luke and mom. I'm mad that he wandered away but I'm angry that he spend time with Paige.

"Don't ever go near her again! Do you get that?!" I say.

"She nice." Luke says and I take away the things of Paige he is wearing and I throw it in trash.

"Emily!" Mom says and I run to my room crying.

I stay in my room all night crying and I have school tomorrow. I start to write my essay while crying and I don't want to be bullied by Paige tomorrow.

 _-Next day-_

I'm here in school and I go to Mrs. Montgomery's office and give her my assignment.

"Good to see you done your essay Emily. So this is only yours not Paige's?" Ella asks.

"No this is mine. I won't do assignment with a bully like her or ever help her." I say.

"Emily you must be confused because Paige is a really nice and sweet girl." Ella says.

"Maybe to you but I know that she's a pathetic bully who I wish wasn't in this school with me!" I say tears rushing my face and I run to the bathroom.

I get out of the stall and wash my face and my eyes are red. I'm really stressed out and I don't want to be here no more. I love my son and I will do any to protect him. I leave the bathroom and I walk to my locker and to make it worse Noel, Shanna and Sean walk up to me. They start to bully me and call me names.

''Where are your friends dyke?'' Noel said and Shanna push me against the locker.

''What you don't have nothing to say?'' Shanna said.

''Leave her alone.'' We look and it's Paige.

''We are just messing with her.'' Sean said and throws my books on the floor.

''Leave me alone!'' I yelled at them.

''Look just leave her alone now.'' Paige said and we look at her confused.

''Okay, we will leave her alone now and she can go home to her bastard brother.'' Noel said and they laugh but Paige doesn't laugh.

I get angry, I turn my right hand into a fist. I didn't think I was going to punch Noel but he moved out the way fast and I hit Paige in the eye. She falls down in pain and starts to curse.

''Fuck! What the fuck!?'' Paige said touching her eye.

''Detention now!" A teacher said and we all go to detention. The teacher helped Paige get up and walks her to the nurse office.

We all are in detention at Mr. Smith's office who is our vice principal. Paige comes in after getting her eyes checked and I look away.

"You shouldn't have hit my friend!" Noel says and push me.

But Paige pushed Noel away from me then they start to fight. Shanna punch me in the stomach and I start to cry.

"I hate you all!" I say and I run out of the room and go home fast. I lock myself in my room and I start to cry loud in my bed.

"I hate this I hate everyone!" I say and I take a knife and start to cut my veins until I blackout.

 _-At the hospital-_

I wake up and I see my family and friends around me. My parents hug me and told me that they found me in my room then took me to the hospital.

''Emmy, why would you do this to yourself?'' My dad asked.

''I was tired of being bullied and wanted to end it.'' I said not looking at him.

''Why you didn't ask for help?'' My mom said.

''I wanted to do it on my own at first because I didn't wanted to know my weak.'' I said crying and they hug me.

''You are not alone.'' Toby said. Then my dad wanted to know who the bullies are and I told him.

My parents leave the room for a bit then I tell Lucas and Toby that Paige didn't bully me. They looked confused too but I still don't trust her.

''In school Paige got into a fight with Noel and Shanna. But no one knows why.'' Lucas said.

 _-Few days later-_

I haven't been in school for days because my parents wanted me to rest at home. My parents spoke to the school principal today about me being bullied, but Toby and Lucas come by to check up on me. I have bandages on my wrist and my parents are worry about me. I had my breaking point because being bullied for years it was breaking me down.

Luke and I go to the police station because my mom wanted to take us out for lunch. When we arrive at the police station, I see Paige in handcuffs and sitting on the bench. Luke runs to Paige and hug her leg and they say hi to each other. Luke starts to ask questions why she has handcuffs on.

''I did something bad.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' Luke said.

''Well um I hit someone really hard and got in trouble for it.'' Paige said.

''Hitting is bad.'' Luke said.

''I know but I have to pay the price.'' Paige said.

''Luke lets go.'' I said and grab his hand.

''Emily wait.'' Paige said.

''No.'' I said.

''Emily, I'm sorry for everything I did and I swear to you it won't happen again. I know saying sorry is not enough for what I did to you. But I swear on my life I will do anything to prove to you that I won't bully you no more, and I know you hate me. I don't blame you because I hate myself too for the things I did. I'm really sorry and I'm not mad at you for punching me in the eye. I'm sorry Emily.'' Paige said.

"I don't care Paige and I don't want forgiveness from a cheap heartless person like you I rather die than be bullied." I say.

"She cut her hand." Luke says and Paige looks at my wrist.

"Luke! Let's go now!" I say and I grab Luke's hand hard.

"Emily wait!" Paige says but I walk away and wait for mom outside the police station.

"Don't you ever talk to her!" I say and Luke cries.

"Emily stop it and why do you hate her?" Mom says.

"Because she is the one who makes me want to stop living!" I say and mom goes inside the police station and slaps Paige hard.

"Stay away from my daughter or else!" My mom says giving Paige her best death glare. We leave and go have lunch at the café.

"Mom why is she handcuffed?" I ask.

''She assaulted Noel and Shanna.'' Mom said.

''Oh.'' I said.

 _ **A/N: Hope you like the chapter. But the next chapter will be little less sad. But Paige will prove herself to Emily, because i didn't want to rush the writing of them being friends fast.**_


	4. Vice

_Emily's POV_

I'm in gym class and we are playing doge ball but I been eliminated now I'm sitting on the bench. I watch other people play and I'm wearing long sleeve shirt so no one can see me wrists. Then Noel is about to throw a ball at me but Paige takes the ball away from him.

"Hey! That's enough.'' Paige said to Noel.

''What are you doing?'' Noel said.

''Shut up.'' Paige said and walks away with the ball.

I'm still confused why she would help me. But then I remember what she said at the police station but I still don't want nothing to do with her. Everyone is playing doge ball then I see Paige talking to Spencer not sure about what. Noel keeps glaring at me. Then I see Paige throw doge ball at Noel and Shanna, and I laughed little bit. Noel and Shanna glare at Paige and Paige doesn't care she just smirks at them.

Gym class is over and I go back to the locker room and no one stole my clothes. After I got dressed then I hear Shanna and Paige arguing for a minute then I see Shanna leave the locker room.

''Emily.'' Paige said.

''I don't want to talk with you.'' I said.

''I know. But I spoke to Mrs. Montgomery and we won't do the assignment together officially. So she will you give the full credit.'' Paige said.

''And what about you?'' I asked because I was curious to know.

''I will do other assignments to get the credit. And I'm not in the same class with you no more, because your parents wanted me to change to another classroom. I understand why they want that.'' Paige said.

''Yeah.'' I said because I didn't know what else to say. Paige wasn't the only who changed classroom Noel and Shanna also had to go to different classroom. Paige walks away and I didn't say anything else.

 _-After school-_

Lucas came over to my house and later Toby will come over too. Today we are going to watch anime show called Akame ga Kill! My parents went out with Luke for little bit. While waiting for Toby to come, me and Lucas talk about the new star wars movie. About twenty minutes later Toby came but he is not alone because Spencer and Aria standing next to him.

''Why they are here?'' I asked.

''Well um, I invited to come over and hoping it was okay.'' Toby said. I never really had any problems with them.

''Is there something you not telling us?'' Lucas asked.

''We should tell them now.'' Spencer said.

''Tell us what?'' Aria asked.

''We are dating but we were dating in secret.'' Toby said and we are all surprised.

''Now I get it. All those times you two been lying saying had to do something after school?'' Aria said.

''Yeah because at first we wasn't sure how everyone was going to take it.'' Spencer said.

''I'm really surprised.'' Lucas said.

''I agree with him. But to be honest I'm happy for you two are dating.'' I said.

''Thanks Em.'' Toby said.

''Does Paige know?'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah she knows.'' Spencer said.

''She is okay with it? I mean you and your friends always bullied us.'' Lucas said.

''I don't need permission to date anyone I want. I never bullied you neither has Aria or Hanna. We always told the others not to do it but they don't listen to us.'' Spencer said.

''Well I'm going home.'' Lucas said and leaves.

''Emily are you okay with us dating?'' Toby said.

''Yeah I'm okay of you two dating. Long as you are happy that's it matters.'' I said and Toby hug me. We all sit down and start to watch the show. Toby and I explain to them what the show is about and so far they like it.

 _-Next day at school-_

I'm by my locker to get my books out then Noel comes up to me. And no one is around because I came to school late.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''How is the bastard child doing?'' Noel said and I get angry.

''Shut up Noel and I mean it.'' I said.

''I know you had the baby and you didn't tell me.'' Noel said and I look at him confused.

''What?'' I said.

''My mom is a doctor at the Rosewood hospital and I saw your medical records. You had a boy and why you didn't tell me. I don't want my son to be raised by a dyke.'' Noel said.

''You don't care about him. I told you then you said I was lying then you called me horrible names. I don't want my son to have a father like you and he is doing so much better without you.'' I said angry.

Noel punch the locker and I hit a nerve but I glare at him.

''Be careful with your words.'' Noel said.

''Or what? You are such waste of space. Your son will never know about you and I will never tell him about you. You don't deserve a son and you don't deserve anything. Because everything you touch will turn into poison.'' I said angry and I don't care about him.

Before Noel was going to slap me out of nowhere Paige tackle Noel onto the floor. They start to punch each other and they don't stop fighting. Paige is still on top of Noel, and she is punching him non-stop. My body froze I just watch them fight and Noel is bleeding.

''Paige!'' Mrs. Montgomery yelled.

Mrs. Montgomery and Mr. Tamborelli pulled Paige away from Noel. And Noel is still on the floor bleeding. Mr. Tamborelli take Paige to his office and he starts to yell at her. Then Noel goes to the school nurse alone.

''Emily are you okay?'' Mrs. Montgomery asked.

''I'm okay.'' I said.

''What happened?'' Mrs. Montgomery asked.

''Noel was bothering me then Paige came.'' I said.

''Okay, I will go talk to them but if you need to talk you can come see me at my office.'' Mrs. Montgomery said and I nod.

I go to the bathroom and I wash my face. Now I'm starting to worry because now Noel knows I had his son and I hope he won't tell anyone. But I don't think he will tell anyone because he is popular and I'm not popular. I leave the bathroom and I bumped into Hanna.

''Sorry.'' I said.

''It's okay don't worry about it. Are you okay?'' Hanna said.

''Yeah I'm okay.'' I said.

''Well it looks like you saw a ghost.'' Hanna said.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

''Um okay. By any chance have you saw Paige?'' Hanna said.

''She is with Mr. Tamborelli right now.'' I said.

''Okay thanks.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah.'' I said and I start to walk away but Hanna said something.

''Paige is a nice person but there are times she doesn't do the right thing.'' Hanna said.

''Why are you telling me this?'' I asked.

''I'm not telling you to forgive her or whatever. Paige is trying to change but it's hard for her and no I'm not making excuses for her.'' Hanna said.

''She always bullied me and I never did anything wrong to her.'' I said.

''I know and again I'm not telling you what to do or making any excuses for her. But she really wants to change and wants to be nice to you, it's her way making it up to you.'' Hanna said.

''I have to go.'' I said and walk away.

 _-After school-_

I go to the police station because my mom will get off at work soon. Then we will go buy take-out food for dinner bit later. While I wait for my mom by her desk then I see Paige sitting by a desk. A cop puts an ankle monitor on her left ankle then Darryl who is a probation officer starts to talk with Paige. Then I see two middle age men and women talk to Darryl and Paige.

''Paige, you are an idiot! I told you not to get into trouble no more.'' He said.

''I know.'' Paige said looking away and I can tell she wants to cry but not in front of them.

''How stupid can you be? What you don't understand of not to get into trouble because we won't bail you out.'' She said.

''Can we go home?'' Paige asked.

''Can't wait until you turn eighteen then you will finally leave.'' He said and that was cold.

''Emmy, let's go.'' My mom said and I leave with her.

 _-Next day at school-_

I'm by my locker then Paige comes up to me while holding a bag. My comic book fell then she bends down to pick it up.

''You like arrow?'' Paige said looking at the comic book of arrow.

''Y-y-yeah.'' I said and she gives it back.

''You should read about Green Arrow a Celebration of 75 Years novel.'' Paige said.

''But it doesn't come out until July.'' I said and I'm surprised we are talking about it.

''I know. Um here I got this for you.'' Paige said and she opens the bag.

''What is it?'' I said.

''I bought apple juice, cream and a toy for Luke your little brother. I wasn't sure what juice you like so I just got apple juice.'' Paige said.

''Cream?" I asked.

''Um it's for your wrists the cream will help so you won't get infection and the cream works.'' Paige said and I look at her confused.

''You didn't had to do this.'' I said.

''I know but I wanted to.'' Paige said.

''Um thanks and Luke will like the toy.'' I said and it's a spider-man action figure toy.

''Bye.'' Paige said and walks away.

''Thank you.'' I said and she keep walking away then I go home.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm nice to Emily now and I'm happy we had a little conversation today. I had asked to Hanna write the note for me and she said yes.

''What do you want me to write?'' Hanna asked.

''I don't know like something nice.'' I said and she nods.

"I hope we can be friends...Paige." Hanna reads out loud of what she wrote.

''That's good.'' I said.

I want to be good to her and I'd be happy to be her friend. I call my dad's friend who is a novel writer and also owned of a book store. I ask him if he has the green arrow a celebration of 75 years novel and he said he does.

Hanna went to the book store for me and I wait in my room because I can't leave. Twenty minutes later she comes home then I wrap the book in a gift wrap and put it inside my school bag.

After dinner I lay down on bed and I feel my phone vibrate and it's a text from an unknown number. I enter the text in Google Translate to hear what it says and the message is "thanks for the cream and Luke loves his toy. Emily."

But wait, I never gave my phone number to Emily.

''Hanna, did you give my phone number to Emily?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I saw her by the book store. We started to talk then I asked for her phone number, then gave her your phone number. Your welcome.'' Hanna said.

''Um thanks for doing this.'' I said.

''Anytime. But if you want to make it up to me then buy a really cool gift for my birthday.'' Hanna said and we smile.

''I know.'' I said smiling. Wow I can't believe it she text me. I go to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

 _~In school ~_

I'm in school standing beside Emily's locker waiting for her to come to school. I see Emily walking to her locker and I get nervous.

"H-hey." I say.

"Hey what you doing here?" Emily says.

"Um I saw your text and here this for you." I say and give her the novel.

"Wow! But I thought it'll come out in July." Emily says.

"Yeah but my dad's friend is book store owner and he had the books in advance. So I guess this my apology gift." I say and start to walk away.

"Paige!" Emily says and I turn around and look at her.

"Yeah?" I say

"I forgive you but I need time to earn your trust." Emily says.

"I understand." I say and go to my class.

Now that I have the ankle monitor, I only can go to school and home. I have it because Noel's parents wants to press charges against me for beating up Noel. And I have a curfew too so if I break the rules then I'm in huge trouble. And if I try to take off the ankle monitor then I will get in trouble and I'm not sure for how long I will have it. Because the case is still open and my parents still hate me.

''We are not friends no more.'' Noel said.

''I don't care Noel and we were never close.'' I said.

''You will pay for this.'' Noel said angry.

''I'm not scare of you Noel. I don't care if I'm not friends with you or Shanna because you two are so annoying.'' I said and walk away from him.

I walk to class and I see Emily with her friends but she doesn't see me. I go to Mrs. Montgomery office and I tell her why I hit Noel.

''I only hit him because he was going to hit Emily.'' I said.

''Paige fighting is not always the answer to everything.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''I know but to me that was the only answer. And I have an ankle monitor so they will keep track on everything I do.'' I said and I put my left leg on her desk.

''Paige move your ankle.'' Mrs. Montgomery said and I move my ankle.

''Sorry.'' I said.

"How's things with Emily?" Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Going smooth at the moment. I'm nice to her and she forgave me and we are trying to be good. It'll be good to be her friend." I say and Ella nods.

She starts to tutor me in reading and writing and I'm still struggling. And it's so hard and I don't know when I will learn to read or write.

 _-Home-_

Aria and Spencer came over to talk about Hanna's surprise party. And Hanna went out and my parents aren't home either.

''Let's do a surprise party for Hanna.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, good idea. But where?'' Aria said.

''Here at the house. Because my parents are going away tomorrow and won't come back in one week.'' I said.

''Oh that's right you can't leave the house because of the ankle monitor.'' Aria said and I nod.

''I need a favor. I got the money but I can't go buy the gift so can you two get it for me?'' I said.

''Yeah we will do it.'' Spencer said and I smile.

We make a list of what to get for the party then I give them the money.

''You should invite Toby and his friends.'' Aria said.

''I will tell him.'' Spencer said.

 _ **AN: Paige will find out about Luke soon, still trying to figure out how she will know.**_


	5. Until Dawn

_Emily's POV_

I got the job after school where I will teach people how to read and on the weekends I'm off. Which is good because I can spend time with Luke. But today my parents can't babysit him because they are busy, and I have to tutor Hanna in history. I told Luke when we are at Hanna's house don't call me mom and I told him why. And he understood why but I always let him know that I love him no matter what.

I start to dress Luke and make sure he brush his teeth. Then I start to get ready and I pack my stuff. Hanna and I we are still in the same class. We are done getting ready and we leave my house and Luke is holding his toys.

We arrive at Hanna's house and I knock on the door and Luke is holding my hand. I knock again then Paige opens the door. Luke smile and hug her leg.

''Hey Spider-man.'' Paige said and picks up Luke and he smile.

''Shhh.'' Luke said to Paige.

''Don't worry I won't tell you are Spider-man.'' Paige said in a low voice.

''I didn't know you was going to be here.'' I said.

''I live here and why are you here?'' Paige said still holding Luke.

''She came to tutor me.'' Hanna said and we come inside the house.

''You two live together?'' I asked.

''Hanna is my sister.'' Paige said and Luke starts to show Paige his toys.

''Sisters? You and Hanna don't look alike.'' I said.

''Paige is my foster sister and we grew up together in the orphanage. Is something we don't like telling everyone all the time.'' Hanna said.

''I understand. I had to bring Luke because my parents couldn't babysit him.'' I said. Luke is playing with Paige.

''I don't think that is a problem.'' Hanna said.

Paige is playing with Luke in the living room. I start to tutor Hanna in the kitchen and so far she is understanding what I'm teaching her. An hour later we take a break and Hanna is texting on her phone. I check on Luke, I see Paige and Luke playing checkers. But Luke is randomly putting the pieces in different space and Paige is pretending to lose.

''I won!" Luke said happily.

''Nope, I want to play again.'' Paige said smiling.

''Okay.'' Luke said.

I tutor Hanna for while and I have a feeling she already knew about the subject.

''Hanna, what is the reason you wanted me to come over?'' I said and Hanna just smile.

''To tutor me. But I'm hungry so you and Paige go hang out and I will buy the pizza.'' Hanna said grabbing her stuff.

''Pizza!'' Luke said yelled.

''Hanna come back here.'' I said.

''I can't hear I'm in the car.'' Hanna said walking out of the house.

I sigh and I go to the living room and I see Paige and Luke coloring together.

''Hanna went to get pizza.'' I said and Paige laugh.

''I know.'' Paige said coloring on the paper.

''You know what?'' I asked.

''Hanna is smart went it comes to history and other subjects. But Hanna didn't need tutoring because she passing her classes with A's and B's. But gym class she is not passing.'' Paige said.

''My fishy fish.'' Luke said.

''Cool fish.'' Paige said and Luke smile.

''Is Hanna coming back with the pizza?'' I said.

''Nope. She went to see her mystery boyfriend.'' Paige said.

''How do you know?'' I said.

''Was Hanna texting while you were tutoring her?'' Paige said.

''Yeah she was, but that doesn't mean anything.'' I said.

''Call and she will tell you.'' Paige said.

I call Hanna and Paige was right that Hanna went to see her boyfriend. Paige and Luke are still coloring, Luke is having a good time and I know he doesn't want to leave. I just watch them color and draw.

''I need to use the bathroom.'' I said.

''Go upstairs and it's on the third door on the left.'' Paige said and I go upstairs.

Few minutes I come back downstairs and they are playing arm wrestling. Luke is using his other hand to beat Paige. I see Paige lose and Luke smiles big and yells I win. But they don't see me and I watch Luke play with Paige.

''Cheater.'' Paige said.

''I'm strong.'' Luke said pretending to show off his muscles.

''Oh yeah?'' Paige said.

''Yeah.'' Luke said happily.

''You can't beat the tickle monster.'' Paige said and they laugh.

Luke starts to run around the living room laughing and Paige chase him. Paige pick him up and lay him on the sofa, then she starts to tickle him. Luke is laughing and tries to get away but can't. Paige keep tickling him and he is still laughing. Then Luke farts and I giggle. Paige and Luke look at each other surprised then laugh.

 _-Valentine's Day-_

I'm in school and everyone is celebrating Valentine's Day and I'm not because I'm single. Toby is with Spencer and Lucas hasn't come to school in a week. I'm not mad at Hanna what she did but I did spend time with Paige little bit that day. But I didn't tell my parents because they hate Paige but I told Luke not to tell them. I didn't wanted to eat alone in the lunch room so I came outside to eat lunch.

''Hey Emily.'' Paige said sitting alone eating chocolate.

''How come you are here to eating alone?'' I asked.

''Everyone is busy and I came here to eat, you?'' Paige said.

''Same thing.'' I said.

''Want some chocolate?'' Paige said and she is holding a heart-shaped candy box.

''Who gave it to you?'' I asked.

''Hanna gave it to me because she didn't like the candy.'' Paige said and there are four missing chocolate candies.

I sit with Paige and we eat the chocolate together. Somehow we start to talk about comic books and other stuff.

''No way. Lady Shiva can so beat up Wonder woman.'' Paige said.

''You're insane. Wonder woman is stronger than Lady Shiva. Even when Wonder woman didn't had her powers she still trained.'' I said.

''Have you seen Lady Shiva fighting skills meaning no one can beat her. She trained with the best and knows the deadliest skills.'' Paige said and we keep eating chocolate.

''I don't care what you say, because Wonder woman is badass and she is strong.'' I said.

''Lady Shiva even trained with Batman and he third Robin, Tim Drake.'' Paige said.

''I'm surprised you know about Comic books.'' I said.

''I know some stuff not everything.'' Paige said.

Paige and I move away from each other just little bit and box is in the middle. I grab one and I throw one at Paige but she missed, we are trying to grab the chocolate with our mouth. I'm starting to like be around her and I like this side of her. Paige is really sweet to Luke and I like that, I think I might be falling for her.

''Your aiming sucks.'' Paige said and we laugh.

''You don't know how to catch.'' I said.

''Again?'' Paige said and I nod.

I throw the chocolate at her and she caught it with her mouth and we cheer.

''Now it's your turn.'' Paige said.

''Alright, I'm ready.'' I said.

Paige throw the chocolate but I didn't catch it. She tries again and I missed again.

''Come on Paige even your throwing sucks.'' I said and we can't stop smiling.

''Haha! Not funny. You can't catch and my throwing is fine.'' Paige said.

''Yeah right.'' I said.

She throw the chocolate again and I catch it then I stick out my tongue at her. She does it again and I catch it then we laugh. We start to talk while eating chocolate together. The bell ring and I have to go to my next class.

''I had fun.'' I said.

''We didn't do anything special.'' Paige said.

''But it was my first time spending with someone on Valentine's Day. And the chocolate wasn't too good now I know why Hanna gave it to you.'' I said.

''Well I liked the chocolate to me it was good.'' Paige said.

''I have to go to class.'' I said.

''Me too. Should you come to Hanna's party tomorrow night.'' Paige said.

''I will think about it.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Paige said and we go to class.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

 _-Hanna's Party-_

The party is going great and everyone is having a good time plus the DJ is playing good music. I gave Hanna her gift and it was a charm bracelet and she liked it. But I'm drinking beer and flirting with some girl and I forgot her name, oh well. I see Emily and she is really beautiful. She came with Toby, Spencer and Aria and I can't stop looking at Emily. I walk away from the girl and walks towards Emily and we greet each other. Spencer, Toby and Aria walked away to get something to drink.

''Want something to drink?'' I asked.

''Um sure.'' Emily said.

I take Emily to kitchen and I give her a beer and she is silence then I start to talk.

''Don't like the beer?'' I said.

''I don't like drinking bud light.'' Emily said.

''You can throw it away and grab something else.'' I said.

Emily grabbed another beer and we start to talk but it was hard to hear each other. So we go upstairs to my room and I close the door. And my room is really plain because I don't have anything on the walls or other stuff in my room.

''Your room is really plain.'' Emily said.

''I know. My parents don't like the stuff I put in my room because then they destroy it.'' I said.

''Oh.'' Emily said.

''Wanna check something out?'' I said.

''Sure.'' Emily said.

I under my bed I take out a box and I open it. Inside I have comic books and manga books, Emily starts to look through the books. We sit on the bed and she is still looking at my collections and she really seems surprised.

''Oh my god, you have Green Lantern's debut in All-American Comics#16 July 1940!'' Emily said really surprised.

''It was a gift for my birthday last year.'' I said.

''You have any idea, how lucky you are that someone gave it to you for your birthday.'' Emily said.

''I know, and I wouldn't trade that comic book for anything.'' I said.

''I so envy you right now. I only have the new modern comic books of Green Lantern's. By any chance you have an extra one?'' Emily said and we laugh.

''That's the only one I have. And you can't keep it, so I'm guessing you don't want to go back down to the party.'' I said.

''I rather stay here if it's okay with you.'' Emily said.

''Sure you can stay here.'' I said.

''Do you know the Green Lantern's oath?'' Emily asked.

''I do.'' I said.

''Then say it.'' Emily said.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might beware my power-Green Lantern's light.'' We said at the same time.

''You know each color Lantern has their own oath.'' I said.

''I didn't know that.'' Emily said.

''From I what know red, black, orange, yellow, Star Sapphire Corps and more are Green Lantern's enemies. But Green Lantern does have allies.'' I said.

''That's interesting.'' Emily said.

We keep talking about Green Lantern's history and other heroes. And I really like talking to Emily and I like her smile.

''Can I ask you something?'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' I said.

''Are your parents always mean to you? Because I heard what they said to you at the police station.'' Emily said.

''Oh. Yeah they are verbally abusive to me.'' I said.

''Why?'' Emily asked and I don't want her to know I can't read or write.

''I don't know.'' I lied.

''Can I ask you another question?'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' I said.

''Do you know your biological parents?'' Emily said.

''I never meant them, I was in the system since I was a baby.'' I said.

''Aren't you curious to know or find them?'' Emily said.

''I haven't thought about it. Plus I don't know how to find them because the orphanage where we grew up it's now closed.'' I said.

''There are other ways to find them.'' Emily said.

''Can we talk about something else?'' I asked.

''Yeah we can.'' Emily said.

We are really sitting close to each other and I feel nervous but I think it's the beer. I move her hair behind her left ear then she looks at me, and I stare at her eyes. Our faces move closer to each other and I kiss her, before I can move away Emily kiss me back. We keep kissing and my legs feels like noodles and my heart feels on fire in a good way. We break from the kiss and look at each.

''I-I-I have to go.'' Emily said standing up.

''Emily wait.'' I said and I grab her hand.

''I don't trust you, sorry.'' Emily said and leaves my room.

I just stood in my room alone and Emily is right, I sigh because I really like her but she doesn't like me. I stayed in my room all night and everyone left. Spencer and Aria fell asleep in Hanna's room and Hanna is sleeping too. I couldn't sleep so I started to clean the house until dawn.


	6. Desert Storm

_Paige's POV_

Emily has been ignoring me for two weeks and I give up, because she won't listen what I have to say. I'm giving her space and I will do my own thing. I'm at the police station and they took of the ankle monitor, because Noel's parents dropped the charges. Because my parents paid them off and my parents are calling me horrible names.

''Stupid come here now.'' My dad said angry.

''What?'' I said.

''You will be eighteen in few weeks, when you turn eighteen you will move out. And I don't care where you will go we just want you to move out.'' Dad said.

''Seriously?'' I said.

''You can't do that.'' Hanna said.

''We can do that. Since Paige will be eighteen soon, we won't get checks from the government no more. So what's the point having you two stay here?'' Dad said. Hanna is eighteen and she is seven months older than me and I'm seventeen now.

''Wow, you two are so heartless.'' I said.

''We are giving you two enough time to look somewhere to live. And if you two didn't find a place then it's not our problem.'' Mom said.

Hanna and I we go to our room and we talk about what happened. Hanna and I we don't have enough money for a motel and they won't give us money. But we start to pack all our stuff and we are making sure we won't leave anything behind.

''What we will do?'' Hanna said.

''I don't know, but we will make it.'' I said.

We get our stuff and we tell them we will leave tonight. They didn't care where we will go.

''Give back the keys.'' Mom said and we give back the keys.

''You two are cold heart bastards.'' Hanna said.

He was going to hit Hanna but I pushed him away from her. He gets angry and looks at me and I start to feel scared. He hit punched me really hard and I start to bleed from my mouth. I fall down and he starts to kick me in the stomach, Hanna yells for him to stop.

''Stop it!'' Hanna yelled.

''Piece of shit.'' He said angry.

Hanna help me to get up and we grab our stuff and leave the house. I spit out the blood and I feel sore. We just start to walk and look around where to stay for the night.

''Thanks.'' Hanna said.

''You don't have to thank me. I'm just keeping the promise we made.'' I said.

''Oh my god, you remember.'' Hanna said smiling and I nod.

''I do remember.'' I said.

Hanna and I we were little kids. We were playing on the playground with other kids. I found a frog and picked it up showed it to Hanna and she screamed. I start to chase her around the park and I was saying _going to eat you, yum yum._ I kept chasing her around the park, then the big kids came and bullied us. A big girl pushed Hanna onto the ground and Hanna cried. I didn't like seeing Hanna cried, so I threw dirt at the big girl and punched her in the stomach. Hanna and I ran to the nun and we told on the big kids. Hanna made me promise that I will always be with her and protect her.

''Yeah, remember we the promise official by eating each other's cookies.'' Hanna said and we laughed.

''Good times.'' I said.

We keep walking then we bumped into Ella and Aria.

''Paige, what happened to your lip?'' Ella said.

''Nothing.'' I said.

''Paige tell me.'' Ella said.

''Our so called foster parents kicked us out and he tried to hit me but Paige saved me.'' Hanna said.

''That's horrible. Where you and Paige will stay?'' Aria said.

''We don't have a place to stay.'' Hanna said.

''You can stay with us.'' Ella said.

''We don't want to bother you and your family with our problems.'' I said.

''You and Hanna are like family to us.'' Ella said and we smile.

''I don't mind sharing my room with you two.'' Aria said.

We go home with them and we tell Ella everything what happened. And Ella told us we can stay here long as we want. Then Ella clean the cut on my bottom lip and we all ate dinner like a family.

 _-Next day-_

I'm finally meeting Hanna's boyfriend also she has to tell me something too.

''Paige this is Caleb my boyfriend.'' Hanna said.

Caleb and I say hi to each other.

''Why was it a secret?'' I asked.

''First I was dating Lucas but then we broke up. Later on I met Caleb and we were getting to know each other then we caught feelings for each other. At first wasn't serious then it got serious.'' Hanna said.

''Wow. But are two really happy?'' I asked.

''I really care about Hanna and I won't break her heart.'' Caleb said.

''You better not.'' I said.

''I promise. But I also got good news for you two.'' Caleb said.

''What is it?'' I said.

''I helped Hanna to track down your and her biological parents. Hanna your real mother name is Ashley and Tom Marin. Paige your parents are Abigail and Brandon, but they are not married and they have different last names.'' Caleb said.

Caleb shows us the information and I'm really speechless and Hanna is happy. Our biological parents live in Philadelphia but different cities far from each other.

''How do we know it's really our parents?'' Hanna said.

''Well, I only can find the person and I'm not a doctor. But you can ask them for a DNA test to be sure.'' Caleb said.

''He is right. Wow, but how did you find them?'' I said.

''I had to hack into some sites to be sure.'' Caleb said.

''Computer hacker?'' I asked.

''Pretty much.'' Caleb said.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''Anytime.'' Caleb said.

We meet up with Spencer and Aria and we tell them about our parents. And we are getting to know Caleb and so far he is a nice guy. Hanna and I we are not sure when we will meet our parents because it's a huge step for us. But our main questions are why they left us and did they ever look for us. We start to eat our burgers and cheese fries. And I don't know how to thank Caleb.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I been ignoring Paige because I don't know what to say about the kiss. I still don't trust her and I don't want to get hurt. But I did like the kiss it's something I never felt. I don't know what to do really I just don't know.

''I'm hungry.'' Luke said.

''How about we go out to eat burgers and drink milkshakes?'' I said.

''Yes!" Luke said happily.

Bit later Toby comes over to my house.

''Lucas has been acting strange lately and he won't tell me why.'' Toby said.

''I tired talking to him but he didn't wanted to talk. I'm really worried about him but he won't tell us anything.'' I said and I start to dress Luke.

''I know what you mean. You think we should wait until he is ready to talk?'' Toby said.

''I think that's the only choice to do for now. I have to tell you something.'' I said.

''What?'' Toby said.

''Paige and I kissed at the party.'' I said.

''Really?'' Toby said surprised.

''Yeah, but I like the kiss.'' I said.

''But?'' Toby said.

''I'm falling for her but I don't trust her because she bullied me. But lately she was nice to me to make up what she did to me. But when we kissed I just left and I been ignoring her.'' I said.

''I don't think you should date Paige.'' Toby said.

''Why?'' I said.

''Not sure if it's true but there's a rumor Paige had sex with two girls last week. I just don't want people to start rumors about you if you and Paige dated. But I can't tell you who to date or what to do.'' Toby said.

''Ready!" Luke said happily and Toby picks him up.

''Where we will go eat?'' Toby said.

''Burger Heights.'' I said.

''Sure and I will drive.'' Toby said and we leave my house and get in his car.

 _-Burger Heights-_

We arrived and we see Paige, Hanna, Aria and Spencer and some guy eating together. Luke wanted to say hi to Paige but I said no now he is sad.

''She don't like me.'' Luke said sadly.

''Who?'' Toby said.

''Luke likes being around Paige.'' I said.

''Don't worry Luke it will be okay and she does like you.'' Toby said.

We order the food and Toby pay for it then we sit down. We start to eat and just randomly talk and we are asking Luke what kind of birthday theme he wants.

Luke starts to choke and I freak out. I start to help Luke.

''Someone help!'' Toby yelled and Luke is choking and tears down his face.

Then Paige and Aria run to us to help.

''Call 911 now!'' Aria said and Toby starts to call.

''Emily move you are doing it wrong.'' Paige said and I move.

Paige kneels down behind Luke, wrapping her arms around him. She make a fist and place it just above his belly button, she starts to deliver thrusts. Luke spits out the food. The ambulance came and they start to help Luke breathe better.

''Luke are you okay?'' I asked crying and he nods.

''He will be okay.'' The paramedic women said.

''Toby stay with Luke I will be back in a minute.'' I said and he nods.

I walk up to Paige because I really need to say it.

''Paige thank you so much for saving him.'' I said.

''He will be okay?'' Paige said.

''Yeah he will be okay. I don't know what to say besides saying thank you.'' I said.

''Don't worry about it. Long as he is okay that's all it matters, go be with him.'' Paige said and I hug her.

''Thank you.'' I said then walk away.

Toby take me and Luke home and I lay with Luke on my bed.

 _-Couple days later, at school-_

''Emily wait up.'' I hear Paige say.

''Yeah?'' I said.

''How is Luke doing?'' Paige said.

''He is doing well.'' I said.

''That's good to know. Um I got this for him and I wasn't sure about it that if he will like it.'' Paige said.

''He will like it.'' I said and Paige gives me the coloring book of sponge bob and crayons.

''Cool. Well um I-I-I have to go.'' Paige said and quickly walks away.

I put the stuff in my backpack and before I go to work. I forgot my text book in Mrs. Montgomery class, I walk to class. Before I go inside I see Mrs. Montgomery and Paige alone the class room. But they don't see me and I hear what they are talking about.

''This is too hard to read and what I write is not making any sense.'' Paige said.

''Paige everything take time to learn.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''I know but it's too hard. *Paige sigh* my foster parents always paid the teachers to give me a passing grade. And that's how I made it to the twelve grade. They only paid the teachers to pass me because they didn't want no one to know I can't read or write. I was an embarrassment to them.'' Paige said.

''They came to me and offered me money to pass you. And I said no because I believe in you and I know you are smart. But you are letting them win by showing that you are not good enough. You need to prove them wrong and show them you are smart, but mostly importantly do it for yourself.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''Means a lot to me that you are showing me how to read and write.'' Paige said.

''I still want you to go to the program where they can teach you.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''Okay I will go. But you will stop teaching me?'' Paige said.

''No, I will always be there for you. The program is at the public library from 3pm to 6pm from Monday- Friday.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

''Cool, I will go tomorrow.'' Paige said.

''Good, now let's back to reading.'' Mrs. Montgomery said.

I leave and I get in my car and I drive to work. That's where I work for the program at the library. I'm surprised what I heard back there, I had no idea about Paige. I arrive at work and I start to teach kids how to read. But the program does help kids age 5 to 9 years old and also they teach teenagers how to read.


	7. RuPaul's Drag Race

_Paige's POV_

Today I'm with Spencer, Aria, Caleb and Hanna because we found an address on my real dad's apartment. We went to his apartment and knocked on the door. Hanna was too nervous to meet her real parents and we didn't wanted to force her. She still wants to meet them but not sure really when. A guy opens the door.

''Can I help you?'' He said.

''Hi um does Brandon Neff live here?'' I asked.

''He does but right now he is not here.'' He said.

''Oh do you know where I can find him?'' I asked.

''Sure, just give me a minute.'' He said and I nod.

He close the door and we wait. He opens the door and gives me business card.

''You can find him here.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''Anytime.'' He said and closed the door.

We look at the card and it says Boots and Saddle Drag Lounge, we look at each other confused. We leave and go to the lounge and I'm freaking out because I don't know what will happen. I really hope he won't be like my foster dad heartless and mean. We arrive at the lounge and I take one deep breathe.

''You okay?'' Spencer asked.

''Just nervous.'' I said.

''Why?'' Hanna said.

''I'm scared he won't like me and he will be mean.'' I said.

''He will like you and you won't know if you don't go inside. I bet he will be nice and he will love you.'' Hanna said and we smile.

''Thanks.'' I said.

We go inside the lounge and it's a nice place and it has a stage. We look around and the bartender look us.

''Need something?'' He said.

''We are looking for Brandon Neff, is he here?'' Caleb said.

''Brandon?'' He said.

''Yeah um we really need to talk to him.'' I said.

''Oh you mean Miss Alyssa Alaska. I will get her just wait here.'' He said and walks away.

We look at each other really confused of what the bartender said. We wait and we still look around the lounge, the bartender come back.

''Hello I'm Brandon, but I am Miss Alyssa Alaska.'' Brandon said.

My mouth dropped open because Brandon is wearing make-up, big wig, blue dress and heels. And he has boobs.

''I'm Paige.'' I said.

''Why are you wearing a women's clothes?'' Hanna said.

''Sweetheart, I'm a drag queen.'' Brandon said but he had somewhat soft and deep voice.

''Oh.'' We all said.

''What's a drag queen?'' Caleb asked.

''A man who dresses up in women's clothes, typically for the purposes of entertainment. And yes I'm gay.'' Brandon said.

''Um I don't know how to say this but I'm your daughter Paige.'' I said nervously.

''Daughter?'' Brandon said.

''Yeah and Abigail is my mom but I never met her. I grew up in the foster system all my life and Hanna is my foster sister.'' I said and Hanna waves at him.

''Oh my god, I have daughter.'' Brandon said happily and bear hugged me.

''Wait a minute. What happened between you and Abigail?'' I said and he lets me go then asked a drink from the bartender.

''Drink?'' Brandon said.

''We are not twenty one.'' Spencer said.

''Abigail and I we had toxic relationship. When she found out I'm a drag queen and gay she wasn't happy and when she got pregnant, she threaten me. Because she didn't like gay people and I wanted to take her to court to get custody of you, but she never showed up to court. I looked for her and she just disappeared. I couldn't find her anywhere and I never knew when or where she had you. Until this day I don't know where she is.'' Brandon said.

''Wait, you are gay but why have sex with a women?'' Aria said.

''We didn't had sex. I just give her my sperm in a cup and she went to the clinic after that. Do you have a problem, me being a drag queen or gay?'' Brandon said.

''To be honest I'm a lesbian and I don't have a problem of your lifestyle.'' I said and he hugged me again then kissed my cheek.

''I'm so happy right now because I have daughter. Please understand if I knew where she was I would never left your side. I really wanted to be in your life but I never knew she would hate me for being gay.'' Brandon said.

''Um we can do a DNA test to be sure. Where she is now?'' I said.

''Sure, we can do DNA test. Last time I heard she is living in Texas with family and I tried to call her but she never picked up.'' Brandon said.

''But if you accept me then you have to accept my sister Hanna. We grew up together and got adopted together. But our foster parents kicked us out and are heartless.'' I said.

''I will accept Hanna if she accepts me.'' Brandon said.

''Of course I accept you, but I really love your make-up. Where you got the heels? Oh and Paige hates shopping.'' Hanna said and I roll my eyes at her.

''So happy now I have two daughters. Now we can do stuff together like shopping, get our nails done and more.'' Brandon said really happy.

''This is such a great moment.'' Aria said.

''There's a clinic down the street, we can go now for the DNA test.'' Brandon said.

''Sure, we can go now.'' I said.

We all arrived at the clinic and the nurse swab our saliva for the DNA test. While we wait, we all start to talk to know each other. The guy that was at the apartment its Brandon's boyfriend Chad and he is not a drag queen. He knows that we are living with Aria and her family, Brandon wants to meet them.

''Boots and Saddle is a gay club and now draws a diverse crowd with drag shows. Everyone is welcome to the club, and I'm a performer.'' Brandon said.

''Does your family know?'' Caleb said.

''In my family everyone is okay of my life style and I can't wait you and Hanna to meet them. They will be so happy to meet you.'' Brandon said.

''Okay, now just to have to wait two days then we will call.'' The nurse said.

''Is there any way to know the test faster?'' Brandon said.

''Sorry, I'm just following the rules.'' Nurse said.

''We understand.'' I said.

We leave the clinic and he give me his cell phone number. Then he bear hugged me and Hanna and we hug him back. Brandon had to go to work and we went home.

''So Hanna when you will meet your parents?'' Caleb said.

''Since everything went well for Paige, then it will be good for me too.'' Hanna said.

''I think your real parents will be happy to see you.'' Aria said.

''When do you want to do it?'' Spencer said.

''I don't know really but I don't want to go alone.'' Hanna said.

''We will go with you, don't worry. Whenever you are ready tell us.'' I said and she nod.

 _-Two days later-_

Today I signed up for the program in the library and I'm waiting for my tutor. I feel kind of embarrassed because I'm here.

''Paige?'' Emily said.

''Whaat are you doing here?'' I said.

''I work here and why are you here?'' Emily said.

''Emily, this is Paige and you will be here tutor.'' Thomas said and he is the boss.

''S-sure.'' Emily said.

''Good. Paige any questions?'' Thomas said.

''Is there someone else, that can tutor me?'' I asked.

''Sorry, today we are really busy and Emily is the only can tutor you. If today doesn't work out let me know I will get someone else.'' Thomas said and I nod.

I go sit down with Emily and we look at each other then looked away.

''Paige, I'm sorry I been ignoring you.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I freaked out about the kiss. I just didn't know what to say to you.'' Emily said.

''I'm sorry I kissed you and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I still feel bad I used to bully you but I'm trying to change, but sometimes I don't know where to start.'' I said.

''I liked the kiss but I wish it was simple.'' Emily said.

''Can we start being friends?'' I asked.

''Really?'' Emily said.

''We can start being friends if you really want to. We have to start somewhere, I think being friends it's a good start.'' I said.

''Yeah sure, we can be friends.'' Emily said and she smiles.

''Can you no tell anyone, that I'm here.'' I said.

''I promise I won't tell anyone. I will do my best to help you.'' Emily said.

''Okay.'' I said.

''First I want you to write a sentence then read a sentence from this book.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I have to know where is your weakness and I will help you.'' Emily said.

''Write what?'' I said.

''I will read the sentence and you write it down.'' Emily said and I nod.

''Okay, I'm ready.'' I said.

''I went to school late because I woke up late this morning.'' Emily said and I start to write it down.

 _I kent two scqool ate bekcause I wook qp ate these morninq._

''Like that?'' I said and Emily looks at what I wrote.

''Do you get confused with some letters?'' Emily said.

''When I look at page from a book, the words in my mind switch around. That's what Ella told me.'' I said.

''Okay, and don't worry soon you will learn how to read and write.'' Emily said and I don't say anything.

Emily starts to tutor me and I feel dumb but I don't tell her that. Emily starts to teach me the sounds of the alphabets so I won't get confused, because I get confused with 'Q' and 'G' when I write. Then she is telling me the short, one-syllable words.

''I can't do this.'' I said.

''Why?'' Emily said.

''I feel stupid when I'm with you because you are teaching me how to read and write. I'm leaving.'' I said and I stand up.

''Paige, you are not stupid. It happens to other people too not just you.'' Emily said.

''I won't finish high school, I will just drop out and become a loser. That's what my foster parents say that I won't be anything because I'm stupid.'' I said.

''Paige that's not true and don't drop out of high school. Don't believe them because they are wrong.'' Emily said.

''Just forget it.'' I said and I leave.

 _-Boots and Saddle Drag Lounge-_

I meet Brandon with Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Caleb. And Brandon today got the DNA test results and my heart is beating fast. His co-workers also want to know the results but first he introduce me to Chad and co-workers. Tomorrow we will go meet Hanna's parents.

''Well?'' Aria said.

''Open it because I can't wait anything longer.'' I said.

''Yeah, open it.'' Hanna said.

''Okay relax and I will open it now.'' Brandon said.

Brandon opens the letter and he starts to read it out.

''So?'' I said.

''You are my daughter!'' Brandon said happily and everyone in the club starts to cheer.

We hug and we can't stop smiling. Everyone starts to hug us and congratulate us, then Brandon starts to cry.

''Don't cry.'' Caleb said.

''Its tears of joy. I can't stop smiling because I finally met my daughters.'' Brandon said and he hug me and Hanna.

''What do I call you?'' I said and we break from the hug.

''Anything, you want.'' Brandon said.

''Now we can start being a family.'' Chad said happy.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I feel bad for Paige but I won't give up on her and I will tutor her. But I thought of an idea how to start helping Paige to read and write so that she won't feel stupid. But now I'm at the party store with Luke and my parents, we are buying supplies for Luke's birthday. Luke is grabbing everything and it's hard for him to pick one theme for his birthday.

''Luke pick one only.'' I said.

''No.'' Luke said smiling and he picks more.

''When the birthday inventions card will go out?'' Mom asked.

''I did it this morning with dad.'' I said.

''Good, to know and later we will go to the bakery shop.'' Dad said and the party is this weekend.

''Paige, come to?'' Luke said.

''Paige?'' Mom said confused.

''Um he likes being around Paige.'' I said and I did tell them that Paige saved his life.

''I'm grateful she saved his life. But I don't think is a good idea for her to come, because she bullied you.'' Dad said.

''Paige has said sorry to me many times and I believe her.'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' Dad said.

''Paige has been nice to me and I truly believe she is changing. And it takes time for someone to change and it doesn't happen overnight.'' I said.

They don't say anything and Luke finally picked a birthday theme and it's Spider- Man, my parents pay for the supplies. We leave the store and go to the bakery shop, I buy Luke a cupcake and starts to eat it while we order the cake.

After the bakery shop we go to the comic book store. Me and my dad we pick new comic books. My mom is just looking the around the store with Luke, then my dad pays for the comic books and we leave.

Luke let's go of my mom hand and he runs towards Paige.

''Paige!'' Luke said.

''Hey little man.'' Paige said and picks up Luke then he starts to smile at her.

''Hi Paige.'' I said.

''Hi Emily.'' Paige said scared because my parents are next to me.

''You come to my party?'' Luke said.

''Party?'' Paige said.

''He will be two years old.'' I said.

''Wow, you are getting big.'' Paige said to Luke and the high five each other.

''Luke let's go.'' My mom said and Paige puts Luke down.

''Emily we will wait for you in the car.'' My mom said and they go to the car.

Luke does a funny face to Paige and she laughs.

''Paige please come tomorrow to the library.'' I said.

''I don't know.'' Paige said.

''Please.'' I plead.

''Okay I will go.'' Paige said.

''Good, tomorrow I will see you.'' I said and Paige nods.

 _-Next day, at the library-_

Paige finally came and I take out the comic books.

''What is this?'' Paige said.

''This is Poison Ivy: Cycle of Life and Death comic book. And I thought we will start of practice reading with a comic book. What you think?'' I said.

''I think it's a cool idea.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Cool, I will start.'' I said and she nods.

I start to tutor her and I noticed I'm sitting really close to her, but I don't move away. Paige is struggling to say the words and feels embarrassed, I hold her hands.

''Paige don't feel embarrassed and stop doubting yourself. I believe in you.'' I said.

''Means a lot you said that.'' Paige said and I'm still holding her hands.

''I want you to come to Luke's birthday party.'' I said.

''Your parents hate me.'' Paige said.

''Please come.'' I said.

''I will think about it.'' Paige said.

''Okay, but I really hope you will come.'' I said.

''Will see.'' Paige said.


	8. Dial Tones

_Emily's POV_

I'm sick and I hate being sick, my parents went to visit my grandparents with Luke. For the weekend I will be alone and Toby is with Spencer and Lucas is doing something. I hear someone knock on the door and I go open it.

''Paige?'' I said surprised.

''Toby told me you are sick, so um I came to give you this.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' I said and she gives me the bag.

''Chicken noddle soup.'' Paige said.

''Thank you, wanna come in?'' I said.

''What about your parents?'' Paige said.

''They went with Luke to visit my grandparents and they will be away for whole weekend.'' I said.

Paige follows me to the kitchen and I sneeze.

''Um why don't you sit down and I will bring it to you.'' Paige said and I nod.

''I'm really surprised you came.'' I said.

''Well I wanted to do something nice for you. I can leave if you want.'' Paige said.

Paige starts to heat up the soup and I sneeze again.

''I don't want to be alone.'' I said and Paige bring the soup to me.

''It's really hot and I will stay.'' Paige said and she sits next to me.

''I don't want you to get sick.'' I said.

''I will take my chances don't worry about me.'' Paige said and I start to eat the soup.

We I go to my room and I lay on my bed and she sits next to me. We start to manga show called Parasyte and it's her first time watching it. The theme song starts to play and it looks like Paige likes the song.

''Like the song?'' I said.

''Yeah, it's pretty cool. Who sings the song?'' Paige said.

''It's a Japanese electronicore/grindcore/digital hardcore band and the band is Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas and song is called let me hear.'' I said.

''Cool and their song is really good. What's the show about?'' Paige said.

''17-year-old guy named Shinichi Izumi, who lives with his mother and father in a quiet neighborhood in Tokyo. One night, worm-like creatures called Parasites appear on Earth, taking over the brains of human hosts by entering through their ears or noses. One Parasite attempts to crawl into Shinichi's ear while he sleeps, but fails as Shinichi is wearing headphones, and enters his body by burrowing into his arm instead.'' I said.

''Parasyte are evil?'' Paige said.

''Some can be good and others evil. Still wanna watch it?'' I said.

''Yeah I do.'' Paige said.

Paige and I watched season one and she really liked it. We kept watching manga and some shows I had to explain it what was about. Then I show Paige my comic book collection and she is surprised I have so many.

''Wow you have more than me now I'm super jealous.'' Paige said.

''My dad and I we collect comic books together. But he loves Spider-man the most.'' I said.

''Tt-t-the F-f-flash, Volume on-ne: Movie Forward?'' Paige said trying to read it out loud.

''Oh my god Paige, you did it!" I said happily and I hug her tight.

''Umm thanks?'' Paige said nervously.

''Paige this is the first step and I want to keep helping you and I won't give up on you.'' I said.

''I still want you to tutor me.'' Paige said.

''We can start now, I don't mind.'' I said.

''But you need to rest first and once you feel better then teach me.'' Paige said.

''I don't mind really, and we can use the comic books for reading. It will be fun and reading won't boring for you.'' I said.

''You are sure about this?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, how about we first try with The Flash, Volume 1: Move Forward.'' I said.

''Oh its move, I thought it said movie.'' Paige said.

''Don't feel ashamed when say the words wrong.'' I said and she nods. I start to teach her how to pronounce when she gets stuck. Then I teach how to break the hard words when reading and more.

Later we started to watch superhero movies together and we cuddle together. I have my head on her chest and she has her arm around me, I slide my hand onto her hip. I close my eyes for little bit.

I wake up and its night time and I don't see Paige. I go downstairs and I see Paige in the kitchen and I walk towards her.

''How long I was asleep?'' I said.

''For couple hours and I didn't wanted to wake you up. So I just let you sleep and I was watching TV in the living room. But I made tea for you to drink.'' Paige said and we sit down.

''Thank you. Are you coming to Luke's birthday party next week?'' I said.

''I don't know really.'' Paige said and we start to drink tea.

''It will make Luke happy.'' I said.

''Why do you really want me to come to the party?'' Paige said.

''I really like being around you. But if you really don't want to come its okay and I will stop asking you to come.'' I said.

''I will come to the party.'' Paige said and I smile.

''Great to know and he will be so happy. Umm do you want to stay the night?'' I said.

''Yeah sure I will stay the night.'' Paige said and we smile.

Later I gave Paige my pajamas to use for the night. And we keep watching movies together until we fall asleep.

 _-Couple days later-_

I'm not sick anymore and Paige spent the whole weekend with me. And we really got to know each other and lately I been thinking to ask Paige to be my girlfriend. But Toby and my parents don't like Paige, and if Paige says yes then we will date in secret. I'm trying to thinking how my parents will get to know Paige and it's hard. But I haven't told anyone yet of me want to ask Paige to be my girlfriend.

''Lucas, why have you been acting strange?'' I said.

''Emily I can't talk right now. I-I-I have to do something.'' Lucas said and walks away fast.

''Lucas!'' I yelled.

I walk to class on the school halls there are posters of school dance. And it's for charity and people can wear costumes to the dance. I keep looking at the poster and I will ask Paige to come with me.

I see Toby and Noel fighting but Toby is getting jumped by Noel and his friends. I run to Toby to help him anyhow. I yell at them to leave Toby alone and Noel glares at me. I punch Noel in the nose and he is bleeding. The janitor was painting the walls and he left a bucket of paint opened. I grab it and throw it on Noel before he hit me or Toby. Now Noel is covered in paint and everyone is laughing.

''You will pay for this!" Noel yelled in anger and walks away.

''Toby, you are okay?'' I said and help him get up.

''Thanks Em but I'm okay.'' Toby said.

''I'm taking you the nurse office.'' I said and he nods.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I just bought a gift for Luke and I hope he will like it. I bought a Hot Wheels 20 car gift pack. I open my locker and a rose fell and I pick it up, but I couldn't read the card. I put the card away and I put the rose back in my locker.

''Hey Paige.'' Emily said.

''Hi Emily.'' I said.

''Like the rose?'' Emily said.

''It was from you?'' I said.

''Yeah, I was trying to be romatinc.'' Emily said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I wanted to ask you to the school dance. I thought it was romatinc by putting a rose in your locker room.'' Emily said and looks away.

''I will go with you.'' I said and she smiles.

''Really?'' Emily said surprised.

''Yeah I mean it.'' I said smiling.

''So umm what kind of costumes we should wear?'' Emily said.

''I don't know yet. But I have to meet Hanna, but we can go shopping tomorrow.'' I said.

''Yeah sure that sounds great.'' Emily said and we smile.

I meet up with Hanna because today she met her mom. Hanna and Ashley cried but it was happy tears. Now she seems like a nice lady and they are getting along and it's great.

''Hanna, I want to have a mother and daughter relationship. I want to get to know you.'' Ashley said.

''I will like that. But what happened to dad?'' Hanna said.

''We are getting a divorce because he cheated on me. Do you want to meet him?'' Ashley said.

''Yeah I do. But what happened, did you and dad look for me or what?'' Hanna said.

''Tom and I we couldn't raise you because we didn't had a house or money to raise you. We tried to raise you but we couldn't. I thought giving you to adoption that you would have a better life, we did try to look for you. But we didn't had any luck. I'm so sorry Hanna and I regret it what I did all my life. I understand if you hate me.'' Ashley said.

''I did hate you years ago. But I don't hate you no more and I want us to get to know each other.'' Hanna said and they hug.

Hanna and Ashley talked for little more and Hanna is really happy. Hanna really does want to have a relationship with her mom and I'm happy for her. Later we went to meet Brandon and Chad for lunch so we can know each other. Brandon is in drag clothes now and Chad is in a business suit because he is a bank teller. Brandon and Chad are telling us of how they met.

* * *

No POV-

Noel and Lucas meet in secret to talk about the plan.

''I want Toby and Emily to pay.'' Noel said angry.

''They are my best friends.'' Lucas said.

''I don't care and you will help! I want to see Emily and Toby suffer and I know how it will happen. And you will help me or else.'' Noel said angry.

''I will help.'' Lucas said.


	9. Cross Our Bones

_Emily's POV_

I'm with Paige right now and we are in the park and we are alone. We are just spending time together and I like it. Now Paige got on the monkey bars and I'm just watching her.

''Emily look I'm Spider-Man.'' Paige said hanging upside down and I laugh.

''That's funny.'' I said and I walked closer to Paige.

''Everything looks so weird upside down. You look like a giant.'' Paige said and we laugh.

''I liked that part in the movie of Spider- Man where MJ and Peter kissed in the rain.'' I said.

''It's not raining now.'' Paige said.

''We can make our kissing scene.'' I said and she looks at me confused.

I put my hands on her cheek and I kiss her. We start to kiss and it's hard to move away. I moved away and her face is red and I touch my bottom lip.

''Wow best kiss ever.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Need help coming down?'' I said.

''Nope.'' Paige said and she starts to get off the monkey bars.

''Spider-Man do you want to be my girlfriend?'' I said nervously.

''I do long as you want to be my Mary Jane.'' Paige said.

''I do.'' I said and we kiss again.

''I'm surprised you asked me to be your girlfriend.'' Paige said.

''I didn't wanted to hide my feelings for you no more.'' I said.

''Me too. I have something to say.'' Paige said.

''Yeah?'' I said.

''I found my real dad and we try to become a family. But he is a drag queen and I still accept him because he accepts me.'' Paige said.

''That's great news.'' I said happily and we hug.

''Yeah and he has a boyfriend named Chad, they make a good couple together. Even Hanna likes him and they get along together because they love shopping.'' Paige said.

I do want to tell Paige that Luke is my son but I don't know how she will react. I don't know when it's the right time to tell her. I really hope she won't be mad about it or hate me. Paige is really happy she met her dad and I'm happy for them. Paige told me that she and Hanna live with Ella and Hanna has met her parents too. Also told me that her foster parents kicked them out but it's good they have Ella to help them.

''Emily, are we going to date in secret?'' Paige said.

''What?'' I said.

''Well your parents still think I'm not a good person and they hate me. Yesterday I saw your mom and I said hi to be nice, but she just told me to stay away from you. I didn't say anything back and I just nod and your mom is scary.'' Paige said.

''She didn't tell me that and I didn't know. I want them to know you but I don't know when to tell them.'' I said.

''I really do care about you and if I had chance to change my past then I would do it.'' Paige said sadly and I hold her hands.

''Paige I care about you too. And I forgive you and I want us to have a fresh start, I know it's hard to move on from the past. But we can do it together.'' I said.

''I want that with you.'' Paige said and we kiss again.

''I like kissing you.'' I said.

''Me too.'' Paige said and we smile.

We stayed in the park for little more. I get on the swing and she starts to push me then she sits on the other swing and we are just talking and smiling. This is the best day ever.

 _-Luke's birthday party-_

Luke is having fun with the other kids. The party is going great and Paige hasn't showed up yet. Toby came with Spencer, Hanna and Aria and I know my parents will be angry when they see Paige. Luke is running around in the backyard playing with the kids and I start to take pictures.

''Paige!'' Luke yelled and he runs towards her.

Paige pick him up and she hug him and Luke has a big smile on his face. But my parents are not happy. Luke starts to tell Paige about his birthday and gifts he got.

''Well little man I got a gift for you.'' Paige said.

''I open it.'' Luke said and he starts unwrap the gift.

''Like it?'' Paige said.

''Yes!'' Luke said.

''Hey Paige.'' I said.

''Hi.'' Paige said.

''Mommy I got cars.'' Luke said happily.

Paige looks at me confused of what Luke said and I was trying to come up with a lie. But I couldn't come up with a lie.

''It's true?'' Paige said.

''I-I-I can explain.'' I said.

''I got a text last night of Luke's birth certificate. At first I thought it was cruel joke but I asked my dad to read it and make sure it's a fake. But it's not a fake and it's real. Your name is on it but not the father.'' Paige said and she show me the picture.

''I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure when or how to tell you. Because I was afraid you would judge me. I was trying to protect Luke, I really wanted to tell you. But I wanted to find the right to tell you. Who sent the text?'' I said.

''I don't know because it's blocked number. Who is the dad?'' Paige said.

''Paige we can't talk about it right now please understand.'' I said.

''Come on Emily.'' Paige said.

''Paige don't be an idiot we can't talk about it here because it's his birthday.'' I said.

''Alright, Luke happy birthday.'' Paige said and leaves.

I told my parents what happened and they hug me. I try to enjoy the day with Luke but I really can't. I won't ruin his day right now. I told Toby what happened with Paige.

''Talk to Paige and ask for the phone back. And we can try to figure out who sent the text.'' Toby said.

''She doesn't want to see me.'' I said.

''I can talk to Paige.'' Toby said.

''But you don't like her.'' I said.

''But I want you to be happy. Right now try to have a good time with Luke then we will figure something out.'' Toby said and I nod.

I spend time with Luke and play games with him. Later we cut the cake and Luke loved the Spider-Man theme cake.

 _-Couple days later-_

I haven't spoken to Paige because I'm letting her have space. Toby did try to talk Paige but it didn't turn out well. Now I'm in the school with Toby and lately everyone today is looking at me strange.

''Emily we need to talk.'' Spencer said.

''What's wrong?'' I said.

''Someone sent the whole school a naked picture of you and Toby.'' Hanna said and she showed me the picture.

''That's not me and I never sent anyone naked pictures.'' Toby said.

''This isn't me.'' I said and trying not to cry.

''Emily we will figure this out and find the real person who did it.'' Toby said.

''Why would someone do this to me?'' I said hurt.

''Where is Paige?'' Toby said.

''It wasn't Paige if you are thinking that.'' Hanna said.

''Well she isn't here!'' Toby said.

''It wasn't Paige! I know Paige and she would never do this and Paige has been home all day with Ella and Bryon.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna is telling the truth.'' Aria said.

''Nice tits.'' Someone said and Toby punched him.

''Leave her alone.'' Toby said.

Then I get a text from Lucas.

 _Lucas- I'm so sorry._

''I can't be here.'' I said and I go home crying.

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Toby came home with me so I wouldn't be alone. I showed the text to Toby but then Lucas sent us a text to meet him in the woods. At first we were confused why there but I went with Toby to the woods, the girls didn't come with us.

''Why you sent that text saying sorry?'' I asked.

''I'm really sorry and I didn't had choice.'' Lucas said.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

* * *

 _-No POV-_

When Noel showed up now Toby and Emily were confused and angry at Lucas.

''Why he is here?'' Emily said.

''this is my payback and Lucas helped me.'' Noel said.

''Why? Lucas why you helped him?'' Toby said angry.

''I didn't had choice.'' Lucas said.

Noel takes out a gun now everyone is scared.

''Noel, what are you doing?!" Lucas yelled.

''Payback and I will take Luke and I will teach him not like people like Emily.'' Noel said.

''I swear to god I will kill you if you touch Luke!'' Emily yelled at Noel.

''Too late for that.'' Noel said.

''What?'' Toby and Emily said.

Noel fries the gun and shoot at Toby and Emily. Lucas tried to get the gun away from Noel but couldn't. Toby and Emily are on the ground bleeding and starting to have trouble breathing. Noel hits Lucas in stomach and face. Noel runs away with the gun and tries to hide the gun. Lucas takes out his phone and calls for help. Lucas starts to cry because he feels guilty what happened.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I told Brandon that I used to bully and at first he wasn't happy about it. But I explained to him that I stopped and I wanted to become a better person, he is happy about that part. I told him that I'm dating Emily and he wants to meet her. And I told him about the birth certificate of Luke and he is giving me advice while teaching me about make-up.

''Do you really like her?'' Brandon said.

''I really do like her and I don't want to lose her.'' I said.

''You should understand that it was hard for Emily to tell you, because she doesn't feel rejected or judged by you. Maybe she did wanted to tell you but wasn't sure how to do it. Raising a kid while still in high school is not easy. Make sure not to poke your eye.'' Brandon said and he is teaching me how to put on eyeliner.

''I will talk to Emily and say sorry. And it really caught me of guard and I'm okay that she has a son. But you are right what you said. I will try to talk to her tomorrow and say sorry. Is it good?'' I said.

''You put too much now you look like a raccoon.'' Brandon said and we laugh.

''Where is Chad?'' I asked.

''He will come home in little bit with dinner.'' Brandon said.

''Good because I'm really hungry.'' I said.

I wash my face then he is braiding my hair

"I don't think I like this." I said.

"Just sit still and I'm almost done." Brandon said.

"This is just a bit weird, I'm not a little girl and I don't think most parents do this. When Hanna used to ask I'd say no." I said.

"Then I'm lucky, just sit still for a while." Brandon said.

"I'll never agree to this ever again." I said.

"What' we're bonding." Brandon said.

''Yeah, but why did you want to braid my hair?" I said.

''I used to do it to my sister when we were younger. There all done." Brandon said and I look in the mirror.

''Not bad, but it's not for me. I want to meet my real mom.'' I said.

''Are you sure?'' Brandon said.

''Yeah I need closure.'' I said.

''I understand but she won't accept that you are gay. When I will meet your lovely girlfriend.'' Brandon said.

''I can talk to Emily then you meet her. And I think she will like you.'' I said.

''Good to know. How about tomorrow we go get our nails done.'' Brandon said smiling.

''Um sure but can Hanna come?'' I said.

''Sure she can.'' Brandon said.

I get a phone call from Hanna and she told me that Emily is in the hospital. I start to freak out then Chad and Brandon drive me to the hospital. I really don't want to lose Emily.


	10. Recovery

_Paige's POV_

I arrive at the hospital now Pam and Wayne won't let me see Emily. I really need to see her because I can't lose her but Chad and Brandon are talking to Emily's parents.

''Please let me see Emily.'' I plead.

''You bullied my daughter and you won't see her.'' Wayne said.

''I know I did bad choices but I really changed and I really care about her. Emily is the best thing happened to me and I don't want to lose her. Emily helped me see things differently and I care about Luke and Emily.'' I said.

''I don't trust you around my daughter.'' Pam said.

''I was blaming myself and my foster parents why I bullied other people. But I stopped blaming myself and other people, I know saying sorry over and over won't fix anything. But I want to become a better person and show everyone that I'm not a dumb bully. I will do anything to show you that I'm trying to change and I will never hurt Emily or Luke, I swear on my life.'' I said.

''You can go see her but only for little bit.'' Wayne said and Pam just glares at me.

''Thank you.'' I said.

I go into the room and Emily is sleeping and I sit next to her. I hold her hand and start to cry. I tried to talk but I couldn't because I'm still crying. I wipe my tears away and try to breathe normally.

''Emily, I'm so sorry for everything. I-I-I just can't lose you because I need you in my life and I never want you to leave my side. When I found out Luke is your son, it caught me off guard and I really didn't know how handle it. I want to make things right with you and I really care about him. Please don't die. When you wake up I promise I will do anything to make you and Luke happy, even if you want rare flower I will go look for one no matter what.'' I said and I cry again.

''You really care about her, don't you.'' Pam said and she gives me a napkin.

''Yeah and I will do anything to make her happy.'' I said.

''Your father told me what happened and growing up in foster care.'' Pam said.

''You heard everything I said to her?'' I said.

''Yes I did. I want Emily to be happy and I will do anything to keep her safe. But as a parent sometimes we have to let our child do mistakes to learn from it. When Emily got pregnant I wasn't a good parent, I yelled at her and said bad stuff. I regret it but I had to calm down and help her. I didn't want Emily to feel alone because she has family that loves her.'' Pam said.

''My foster parents always made me feel stupid because I can't read or write. They only let me and Hanna stay because they get check from the government every month. When they called me names and said horrible words to me, I believed it because I let them. But Emily helped me to start reading and writing and I'm still struggling but Emily said she won't give up on me.'' I said.

''Where are you and Hanna staying?'' Pam asked.

''With Ella and her family. She always been like a mom to me and she helped me all the time when I needed help.'' I said.

''She is a very sweet person.'' Pam said and I nod.

Pam and I talked for little bit and she left the room. I stayed here next to Emily and I hold her hand again. I sigh and Luke comes in the room. He sits on my lap and he is sad. I try to tell him funny stories but it's not working, he just lays his head on my chest and I hold him. Hanna and Aria came in the room to check on Emily and we start to talk for little bit.

''How is Toby doing?'' I asked.

''He is still sleeping. The doctor said they stopped the bleeding on time, but the doctor said Emily and Toby will recover.'' Aria said.

''That's good to know. Does anyone know what happened?'' I said.

''No, but the cops are still working on the case to find out really happened. I hope they catch the son of bitch who did it.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna!'' We said and Luke giggles.

''Sorry but it slipped.'' Hanna said.

''Bitch.'' Luke said giggling.

''Luke don't say that it's a very bad word.'' Aria said.

''Why?'' Luke said.

''Um because it's a really bad word and your mommy wouldn't like you saying that. Because if you say it again then you be in big trouble. Get it?'' I said and he nods.

''I'm going to check on Spencer.'' Aria said and I nod.

Hanna stayed with me for little bit then went to get lunch with Luke. I still haven't left Emily's side and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable in the chair. So I start to stretch.

''Paige, how is Emily doing?'' Ella said.

''The doctor said Emily and Toby will recover.'' I said.

''Good to know. Aren't you hungry?'' Ella said.

''I don't want to leave her side and I want to be here when she wakes up.'' I said.

''I meet Brandon and Chad they are nice guys. Are you getting along with him?'' Ella said.

''Yeah, I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure when. Are you mad?'' I said.

''No I'm not mad. But I can see how they really care about you.'' Ella said and we hug.

I left the room for little bit to give Pam and Wayne alone time with Emily. It's really late at night and Emily is still sleeping. I sit in the waiting room with the others. I still don't want to leave and I will stay here.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

I woke up in pain and scared but the nurse gave me medicine for the pain. I see Paige sleeping on the chair and it looks uncomfortable and I hug Luke. My parents told me what happened last night and Paige stayed here all night. Also Spencer came to check on me and she told me that Toby is doing well and I'm happy.

Luke starts to wake up Paige. He is shaking her arm.

''Wake up.'' Luke said trying to wake up Paige and I laugh.

Paige starts wake up and yawn.

''Hi sleepy head.'' I said and Paige smiles at me.

Paige comes up to me and we hug then she starts to cry.

''I'm sorry for everything I'm so sorry. I swear I will do anything to make you smile and I don't ever want to lose you.'' Paige said.

''I did wanted to tell you about Luke but I wasn't sure how. I'm sorry too.'' I said.

''You don't have to be sorry. I didn't know how to react but I would never judge you because of your past. I want to make things right with you but if you don't want to be my girlfriend no more I will understand.'' Paige said and I hold her hand.

''I still want to be your girlfriend and I forgive you.'' I said.

''How are you feeling?'' Paige asked and Luke sits on her lap.

''I feel sore and strange.'' I said.

''Luke hasn't left your side.'' Paige said and I smile.

A guy and a women come in the room and hug Paige.

''Emily, I want you to meet Brandon my dad and his boyfriend Chad.'' Paige said.

''Hi I'm Brandon but people call me Miss Alyssa Alaska.'' Brandon said.

''Nice to meet you both.'' I said.

''I'm happy to meet my daughter's girlfriend.'' Brandon said.

''We got breakfast.'' Chad said and starts to take out the food from the bag. We start to eat and we start to know each other. Paige seems happy with them and that's good.

Hours later Paige went home to rest and my parents came to visit me. The cops also came and I told them what happened then they leave. My parents hug me and I hug them back.

''Emily we will make sure Noel and Lucas would never go next you ever.'' Dad said.

''I never thought Lucas would ever do that to us, I trusted him.'' I start to cry and mom hug me.

''You are safe and everything will be ok.'' Mom said and I nod. The doctor came to check up on me and wants me to stay for few days to be sure I'm okay.

 _-Next day-_

Today I found out its Paige's birthday because Hanna told me and today Paige is eighteen years old.

''Paige doesn't like to celebrate.'' Hanna said.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''She never liked it since she was a kid. And she never got a good experience celebrating her birthday and to her it's just a normal day. So don't say anything to her about her birthday.'' Hanna said.

''Wow that sucks. Looks like Luke likes you too.'' I said and Luke is touching Hanna's hair and he smiles at her.

''He is a handsome boy.'' Hanna said and she smiles at him.

Later Spencer, Aria and Paige came to visit me. I told them what happened in the woods with Lucas and Noel. They are surprised Lucas would help Noel, now they are in jail and without bail. Then Toby came to my room and sits next to Spencer. We just start to talk and still shock what happened.

''You and Toby will talk to Lucas?'' Aria said.

''I won't talk to him.'' I said.

''He betrayed us and it's hard to forgive someone who hurt us.'' Toby said.

''Paige is my girlfriend.'' I said.

''I knew it.'' Hanna said smiling.

''How?'' Aria said.

''Paige always has a goofy smile when she hears about Emily's name.'' Hanna said and we laugh.

''Shut up Hanna.'' Paige said.

''If you hurt Paige I will hurt you.'' Toby said.

''I won't hurt her.'' Paige said and Toby still glare at her.

''Please get along you two I don't want any more drama. Please try to get along.'' I said and they don't say anything.


	11. What Is Love

_Emily's POV_

I'm still in the hospital and it's been a week, I don't like the food and I want to go home. Paige has been visiting me every day since I been here, and she always bring me food to eat. And its early morning and there's nothing on day time TV.

''Morning Em.'' Paige said.

''Hi Paige.'' I said and we kiss.

''I got breakfast for you, well your mom made it for you and I picked it up. And she made your favorite strawberry pancakes with turkey bacon and eggs.'' Paige said and she starts to take out the food from the bag.

''Thanks, so you and my mom are getting along?'' I asked.

''Yeah and she wants us to have family dinner together when you come out of the hospital. And Brandon can't wait to have dinner with your parents.'' Paige said and we start to eat.

''Thank god, you got breakfast because hospital food sucks.'' I said and keep eating.

''Hanna hates the hospital green Jell-O and she never eats it. But she had to stay a week in the hospital because she hurt her leg..'' Paige said.

''I hate green Jell-O too and it taste nasty.'' I said.

''I actually like it and the taste is good.'' Paige said and I laugh.

''Day time TV sucks.'' I said.

''I knew you felt like that, so I got movies for us to watch on the portable dvd player. I got anime shows, marvel movies and Star wars.'' Paige said.

''You're the best.'' I said and I kiss her then she blush.

''You too. So you pick what you want to watch.'' Paige said.

''Star wars.'' I said and she nods.

Paige is still sitting on the chair and we start to watch the movie. But we hold hands while watching the movie. Then the doctor came to check up on me and I'm great so far.

''When can I go home?'' I asked.

''I keep checking your medical records and you are doing great. And you can go home later tonight, but you have to be careful with the wounds. We will give you medicine for the pain and you will need be careful when take showers.'' The doctor said.

''I understand.'' I said.

''Any questions?'' The doctor asked.

''They are still giving green Jell-O?'' Paige said and I laugh.

''Um yes in the lunch room but it's only for patients.'' The doctor said and Paige nods.

''I don't have any questions.'' I said and the doctor leaves. Later I call my parents and they will pick me up in little bit. I asked a nurse for more green Jell-O and she gave me more. But then I gave it to Paige and she starts to eat it.

My parents and Luke came to pick me up. But Paige had to leave to meet with Hanna. I'm so happy I'm going home but I'm not happy to go back to school in few days. My dad help me to get in the car and Luke is sitting in his baby car seat. Mom sits in the passenger sit and dad starts to drive.

''Emily, your dad and I we have been talking. And we think it's a good idea for you to transfer to another school because what happened with Noel and Lucas.'' Mom said.

''Oh.'' I said.

''I know it's a lot to handle but we want you to feel safe in another school. And it's only for one year because soon you will finish high school.'' Mom said.

''I know but I can think about it?'' I said.

''Yeah sure you can think about it.'' Dad said and I nod.

Later Spencer, Aria and Toby came over and I told them what my parents said to me. Then I get a phone call on my cell phone and I pick it up.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Emily it's me Lucas.'' Lucas said.

''I don't want to speak you no more.'' I said angry.

''Emily let me explain please.'' Lucas plead.

''No!'' I said and hanged up.

''Who was that?'' Spencer said.

''It was Lucas.'' I said.

''What did he say?'' Spencer said.

''He wanted to explain but I didn't wanted to hear it. I don't trust him no more.'' I said.

''He did call me yesterday but I mostly yelled at him. I won't be friends with him no more and I don't care what he has to say. It will be hard to repair the friendship when I don't trust him.'' Toby said.

''I feel the same way and I really don't want to see or speak to him.'' I said.

We hang out for little bit before they go home. Then I spend time with Luke and we watch movies marathon and I keep thinking what my parents said. I go to the bathroom and I look at my wounds and I don't like my body. I gently touch the wounds but its real and I'm not in a bad dream. I sigh and put my shirt back on then I spend more time with Luke.

 _-Next day-_

Paige came over to spend time with me and Luke. And Luke is having a good time because he can't stop smiling.

''Ready for tonight?'' I asked.

''Yeah but I'm kind of nervous.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I said.

''I don't know really and everything with my dad is our first time. But he really likes you and wants to know you better.'' I said.

''Well that's good to know and he seems like a good guy.'' I said.

Paige and Luke are playing Lego together on the floor and I watch them. Later Luke goes to my mom to the kitchen to get a cookie, Paige and I sit together. We start to kiss and it's passionate and I don't stop kissing her.

''I-I love you.'' I said.

''What?'' Paige said moves away and looks at me confused.

''I-I-I didn't say anything.'' I lied.

''Yeah you did say something, you said I love you.'' Paige said.

''No I-I-I I said I olive juice.'' I lied.

''I olive juice? That doesn't make any sense.'' Paige said.

But her phone starts ring.

''Who is calling?'' I asked hoping to change the subject.

''It's H-H-Hanna.'' Paige said.

''Have to go?'' I asked.

''Yeah and your mom wants us to come over at eight tonight.'' Paige said and I nod.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm at Brandon's house with Hanna well Hanna is helping him to pick an outfit for dinner. I'm just sitting on the bed watching them talk about make-up and clothes.

''How about this dress?'' Brandon said holding a blue dress with sleeves.

''With what color heels?'' Hanna asked and he looks at his heels.

''MMM how about sliver heels? I don't want to embarrass you and Paige at their house.'' Brandon said.

''You won't embarrass us don't worry.'' I said.

Brandon starts to look at his wigs and he has so many kind of wigs. We help him pick a wig and he likes the wig with long black hair. So Hanna and I go to the living room to talk with Chad while Brandon starts to get ready. Chad is wearing a suit and he bought wine for Emily's parents and Brandon cooked garlic bread for Emily's parents.

''Paige are you nervous for tonight?'' Chad said.

''Yeah I'm feeling kind of nervous. And Emily has been acting strange today.'' I said.

''What you mean?'' Hanna said.

''We were kissing then she said I love you. I looked at her confused then she said that she said I olive juice and not I love you.'' I said.

''Maybe she does love you.'' Hanna said.

''But we haven't been dating long.'' I said.

''Love is hard to explain how it feels because everyone has a different answer. Maybe she got scared because she didn't wanted to freak you out, just talk to her again.'' Chad said and I nod.

''Miss Alaska is ready to go.'' Brandon said.

''Look great babe.'' Chad and they kiss. Then we leave and go to Emily's house.

We arrive at Emily's house and we greet Pam and Wayne. I didn't say anything to Emily about what happened maybe another time we will talk about it. We all sit together and have dinner together.

''Do you always wear women's clothes?'' Wayne asked.

''I feel comfortable when I wear women's clothes. And I love heels and shopping and I like wearing bright colors.'' Brandon said.

''We are trying to show Paige how to put on make-up but she doesn't like it.'' Hanna said and Emily laughs.

''I just don't want to wear so much make-up on my face all the time.'' I said.

''When did you start doing drag?'' Pam asked.

''Since I was twenty years old. I went to New York and I found a drag gay club and I knew since then I felt comfortable being in drag and gay.'' Brandon said.

I went to the bathroom and before I go back downstairs Emily is standing in the hallway.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Nothing, they are still downstairs talking and drinking wine.'' Emily said.

''Okay, um I was wondering if I can take you out on a date tomorrow night?'' I said.

''I will like that.'' Emily said and we kiss.

''Tomorrow at eight I will pick you up.'' I said and we smile.

'' I can't wait.'' Emily said.


	12. Star Wars & Arrow

_Emily's POV_

Lately Paige and I been spending more time together watching movies and anime shows. But she hasn't said anything about when is our first date. But we been watching the TV series called Arrow and I love watching it with Paige and Luke. And my parents are starting to like Paige so that's good to know.

''Paige when we will go on our first date?'' I said.

''We have to wait.'' Paige said.

''What? Paige it's been a week since you asked me out.'' I said.

''Yeah but I saw the date wrong and asked you out early.'' Paige said.

''Paige that doesn't make any sense of what you are talking about. Were you even was going to take me out or not?'' I said.

''Alright fine. I wanted to surprise you in three days but you are being bossy and I will tell you.'' Paige said.

''Tell me what.'' I said.

''I don't have it with me so that I can show you.'' Paige said.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''I didn't wanted to bore you with going on a date to dinner and movie. So I got us comic con tickets for this weekend. Meaning on Friday we will go me and you then on Saturday we can take Luke with us. So?'' Paige said.

''Oh my god.'' I said smiling and I hug her.

''So that is good or bad?'' Paige said.

''It's a good thing and coolest date ever.'' I said and we smile.

''Well it's our first date.'' Paige said.

''We should dress up for comic con.'' I said.

''Like?'' Paige said and I start to think.

''Well we love the show Arrow, how about I dress up as the Black Canary and You go as Arsenal?'' I said.

''Yeah that's good idea.'' Paige said.

''Let's go shopping to buy our costumes.'' I said and she nods.

We take Luke with us to the store and I tell him about comic con and he is happy about it. First Paige and I pick our costumes for Friday, on Saturday we will wear different costumes. Luke wants to go as Thor, I will be the Black Widow and Paige will be Hawkeye. We got everything for comic con so Paige and I put our money together and pay for it. Then we go eat at McDonald's with Luke and I can't wait for comic con.

''My dad will drive us to comic con then pick us up when it's over.'' Paige said.

''That's nice of him to do for us. What time we will go?'' I said.

''We have to go early because there is another surprise for you at comic con.'' Paige said.

''Can you give me a hint?'' I said.

''Um nope you just have to wait.'' Paige said and we smile.

''More food.'' Luke said.

''No and you had enough food for today.'' I said.

''Please.'' Luke said.

''You had enough.'' I said and Luke pouts.

Luke steals French fries and eats it quickly then Paige starts to laugh.

''It's funny because he is trying to be sneaky thinking I wouldn't notice.'' Paige said and Luke just smile while eating the French fries.

 _-Comic con-_

I have on my Black Canary costume but I didn't put on the mask yet. And Paige will be here in little bit then I start to brush my hair.

''Emily are you ready? Paige is downstairs waiting for you.'' Mom said.

''Okay I will be downstairs.'' I said.

''You beautiful.'' Mom said.

''Thanks, I'm really happy going to comic con.'' I said.

''Your dad is jealous that you are going and not him.'' Mom said and we laugh.

''I will buy him a gift to cheer him up.'' I said.

''He will like that.'' Mom said.

I put on the mask and go downstairs and I see Paige wearing Arsenal red outfit and has on the mask.

''These flowers are for you.'' Paige said and she holding red roses.

''I love it.'' I said and I kiss her.

''And you look really beautiful.'' Paige said.

''Thanks and red looks really great on you.'' I said and we smile. Then we get in the car and Brandon starts to drive and he likes our costume. And we put on our laminate badges around our necks because our ticket to get in.

We arrived at comic con and so many people are dressed up as their favorite characters from games, shows and more. Paige and I hold hands we walk around and we meet new people. We take so many pictures together and with the new people we met.

''What is the surprise you have for me.'' I said.

''Come with me and you will see. Oh I almost forgot don't forget to grab the Arrow TV series poster.'' Paige said.

''Um okay.'' I said and we both holding a poster of Arrow.

I follow Paige and go to table and oh my god I can't believe it's really them. I have a big smile on my face and Paige smiles at me.

''It's really them the cast of Arrow.'' I said smiling.

''Yeah and I know you really want to meet them, that's why I bought the comic con tickets. Well let's stand in line before its get longer.'' Paige said and I nod.

Stephen Amell, Emily Bett Rickards, Katie Cassidy, David Ramsey and Willa Holland are from the show Arrow. I'm so happy I will meet them and I feel little bit nervous.

''Having fun?'' Paige said.

''Yeah and this is the best first date ever.'' I said and I kiss her.

''I'm happy you are having fun. Are you nervous meeting them?'' Paige said.

''I feel little bit nervous to meet them. Are you nervous?'' I said.

''Yeah little bit nervous but it will go away. But the line is moving faster and we will meet them in little bit.'' Paige said and I can't stop smiling.

''But still the line still needs to move faster.'' I said and I look behind me and the line got longer.

Paige and I go up to the table and they greet us. We take pictures with them together then they start to sign our posters.

''Great Black Canary costume.'' Katie said and I blush.

''Thank you and you are my favorite actress and I love your work.'' I said.

''Thank you for supporting me, means a lot. Coming back to comic on tomorrow?'' Katie said.

''Yes and my son is a big fan of the show too.'' I said.

''I will be here tomorrow and I would like to meet him.'' Katie said.

''He will be happy to meet you.'' I said and she hugs me.

Then Paige and I leave to grab something to eat then we go back to buy stuff. I'm still in shock that Katie hugged me then Paige and I look at the pictures together of what we took.

''So cool she hugged you.'' Paige said eating her burger.

''Yeah and I'm still in shock. And Luke will be so happy to come tomorrow.'' I said drinking my milkshake.

''Wanna go back and buy souvenirs?'' Paige said.

''Yeah sure and I know what to buy.'' I said.

''Buy what?'' Paige said.

''The comic book of the ninja turtles.'' I said.

''Cool and it will be great to your collection.'' Paige said and I nod.

We start to walk back to the building and I'm still drinking my milkshake. I wasn't looking where I was walking and I bumped into Mark Hamill, my milkshake spilled all over his shirt and Paige is laughing at me. And I start to stutter then Paige gives him napkins.

''I-I-I-I'm so sorry please f-f-forgive m-me. Me and my dad we are huge fans of Star wars and we always watch it together. Please don't hate-e-e me.'' I said.

''I don't hate you and I forgive you.'' Mark said and his shirt is still a mess.

''I feel really bad for what I did, I'm so sorry.'' I said.

''Calm down and I'm not really mad. To show that there no hard feelings, have these two free comic con tickets for tomorrow.'' Mark said and he gives it to me.

''Oh my god I don't know what to say.'' I said.

''She means thank you for the tickets and sorry about your shirt.'' Paige said.

''I have to go, and May the Force be with you.'' Mark said.

''May the Force be with you.'' I said and he walks away.

''Now you can use those tickets for your dad and mom.'' Paige said.

''They will be so happy. I feel embarrassed what happened with Mark.'' I said.

''Don't worry and he forgave you. And you can tell the story to your kids and they will be jealous that you met him. Plus when you tell your parents what happened they will laugh but your dad will be happy you met Mark.'' Paige said.

''True because it's like once a life time that will would ever happen again.'' I said.

''Exactly.'' I said.

Paige and I kiss again then we go back inside to the building. Paige bought for me comic books of ninja turtles, the flash t-shirt and rings. Paige puts the Wonder Woman symbol ring on my left hand then I put Superman blue ring on her left hand too.

''I love it.'' I said.

''I promise to never leave your side no matter what.'' Paige said.

''I promise to never stop loving you.'' I said.

''I knew it you said I love you on that.'' Paige said.

''It didn't freak you out?'' I asked.

''At first it kind of did. But to be honest I'm falling in love with you and I was scared to say it.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' I asked.

''I was scared because if you didn't feel the same then we would have broken up. I know we didn't date long but my feelings for you are strong each day.'' Paige said.

''I love you.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' Paige said. We keep having in comic on and we left when it was closing time. I told my parents what happened and they are excited to come tomorrow, especially my dad. My mom will dress up as Princess Leia with white dress costume and my dad will be Han Solo.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I have on my Hawkeye costume and Emily really looks hot wearing the Black Widow costume. Luke is happy about his Thor costume and Emily's parents look cool with their costumes on. Pam and Wayne quickly take a picture of us all together. Then we get in the car and Wayne drives to the comic con.

We arrived at comic con Luke and Wayne looks so happy. We walk around and explore and we met the cast of the show called the flash, and they singed our posters and took pictures.

''Where is Luke?'' Emily asked and we look around.

''Thought he was holding your hand?'' I said.

''Oh my god.'' Emily said worried.

''Look we can all split up and if we find Luke then call each other.'' Wayne said.

''Good idea and it will be easier to find Luke if we split up.'' Pam said and Emily nods.

We split up and I start to look then I asked people. But it's hard to find Luke because there are some kids dressed up as Thor. I keep looking but I don't stop asking. I still can't fund him and I start to think where I haven't looked. I keep walking then I see Luke talking with someone, I go up to Luke.

''Luke we been looking everywhere for you.'' I said.

''I'm Thor not him.'' Luke said and he points Chris Hemsworth.

''I found him under the table, because he thought I was hiding my hammer under there.'' Chris said and I laughed.

''He is Thor.'' I said.

''He don't have his clothes.'' Luke said.

''You mean my costume?'' Chris said.

''Yes. I'm Thor.'' Luke said and he shows him the hammer and Chris smiles at Luke.

''He is your brother?'' Chris said.

''No he is my girlfriend's son. He got lost and we were looking for him.'' I said.

''Be careful not lose him again.'' Chris said and I nod.

''Can I take a picture of you and him together? My girlfriend won't believe me that he met you.'' I said.

''Yeah sure.'' Chris said.

Chris picks up Luke both of them smile and I took the picture. He puts Luke down then Luke and I walk away. This time I hold his hand and he starts to wave at everyone and they wave back at him.

''Loki!'' Luke said.

''Where?'' I said.

''There.'' Luke said pointing at guy wearing a Loki costume.

Luke wanted to take a picture of him so I asked the guy for a picture and he said yes. Luke stands next to him and smiles then I take the picture. I found Wayne and Luke is telling him about Chris then I show him the picture. Then we meet up with Pam and Emily then I told them what happened.

''Luke please don't do it again, don't wander away from us.'' Emily said.

''Sorry.'' Luke said and Emily his head.

''It's okay I'm just happy you are safe.'' Emily said.

We stand on line to meet the cast of Star Wars are Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford. Wayne and Emily are smiling non-stop and there is a lot of people who want to meet them.

''Emily, why you gave him the name Luke?'' I said.

''It was my dad's idea and I like the name. We were watching Star wars movies and said I should name my son Luke, I thought about it and I said yes.'' Emily said.

''Cool. Good thing you don't have milkshake because you might spill it on him'' I said.

Then Emily playfully smacked my arm.

''Not funny and I felt embarrassed.'' Emily said.

''Chill I was just messing with you.'' I said and Pam laughs.

We finally met the cast of Star Wars and Mark still remembered Emily. But Wayne and Emily were so nervous to meet them, but they signed our posters and took pictures with us. Luke was really happy to meet Carrie and he even hugged her and I took a picture of it.

Later we get something to eat but Emily wanted to alone with me. So we sit alone while Pam and Wayne be with Luke.

''What you have to tell me?'' I said.

''I want to tell you who is Luke's really dad.'' Emily said.

''Emily you don't have to tell me and I won't force you to tell me.'' I said.

''I know but I still want to tell you. Luke's real dad is Noel.'' Emily said.

''Noel?'' I asked in shock.

''Yeah, we dated while back and I fell for his lies then I got pregnant. I told him about Luke but he didn't wanted to be part of his life. But something changed because he found out and he wanted to take Luke away from me because I'm gay.'' Emily said.

''He is a dick. But it still won't change the fact that I love you and I really care about Luke and I want you two to be happy. I'm still sorry for how I reacted when I found out Luke is your son.'' I said.

''Paige you don't have to keep saying sorry and I forgive you.'' Emily said and we kiss.


	13. Gold Dust

**_A/N: The story is half way done. Still not sure how many chapters will be. Just heads up._**

 _Emily's POV_

Paige and I we been watching a lot of amine together and she loves it. Now we started to watch together an amine show called Dimension W. It's a science fiction and action type of show. And last night we went on our second date and we went to the movies. Now I'm at the zoo with Luke and Paige and we are having a good time together. Luke really likes seeing all the different animals and we will make sure he doesn't wander away.

''Any plans what you will do after high school is over?'' I asked.

''Not really no. But my dad offered me a job part-time and I told him I will do it. But I'm not going to college because I think it's too hard. And I don't want a diploma that I won't use in the real world.'' Paige said.

''I think you should keep looking at all the different college courses. There are so many stuff you can study and I think you are scare to go to college, because you are still struggling with reading and writing.'' I said.

I buy cotton candies for us and Luke starts to eat it.

''I made up my mind and I'm not going to college. I will figure something out what to do with my life. Ella and my dad want me to go to college but I told them no but Hanna is going to college so that's good.'' Paige said.

''What will happen to us?'' I asked.

''What you mean?'' Paige said.

''I need one more year left of high school and you will be done with high school pretty soon.'' I said.

''I don't know. Maybe we will be still dating?'' Paige said.

''I still want us to date. I'm unsure about everything since what happened with Lucas and Noel.'' I said.

''How about we take everything one step at a time. And worry about stuff later on when we have to. Right now let's have fun with Luke and enjoy our time together.'' Paige said and I nod.

We keep walking around the zoo and Luke gets his face painted. We take Luke to the petting zoo and he starts to pet the animals and he smiles. He starts to pet the goat and Luke can't stop smiling.

Bit later Paige took me and Luke home then she went home. Luke starts to tell my parents what he saw at the zoo. My phone starts to ring and I pick it up.

''It's me Lucas.'' Lucas said.

''Lucas I told you not to call me again.'' I said angry.

''Emily I'm really sorry for everything.'' Lucas said.

''Bye Lucas.'' I said then I hanged up.

I sigh and I go to my room and my dad come in my room. I tell that Lucas called and he hugs me.

''Everything will be okay I promise.'' He said.

''Dad, I want to go see Noel.'' I said.

''Why?'' He said.

''I been thinking about it. I want Noel to give up his rights over Luke because I don't want him near Luke or me. But I know it won't be easy because he won't give it up that easily.'' I said.

''I think it's a good idea to do that. But what you will do if he says no?'' He said.

''At first I wasn't sure. But I looked it up and we can get a lawyer and show the judge that Noel is unfit parent. He never been there for Luke and he wanted to kill me. A judge can't overlook that and I don't want Noel to poison Luke's mind.'' I said.

''I think that can work out.'' He said and I nod.

I told my mom about it and she thinks it could work. I really hope so because I don't Luke to know about Noel. Tomorrow I'm going to see Noel and tell him to give up his rights. And if that doesn't work then I will get a lawyer to help us. I haven't told Paige about it but I will tell her tomorrow too.

 _-Next day-_

I came to see Noel and for us to talk we have to use the phone. And there is a big glass in front us, he in the other side and I'm on the other side.

''Noel I want you to give up your parental rights over Luke.'' I said.

''You won't even say hi?'' Noel said.

''Noel, I'm serious because I don't want you near him or me ever. Just sign your rights away and you will never see me or Luke again.'' I said.

''No.'' Noel said.

''Noel you weren't there for him. I did tell you when I first got pregnant and you didn't believe me. I don't want Luke to grow up to be like you. I came here only to talk about this. But since you won't do it then I will get a lawyer and you won't have a choice to sign the papers.'' I said.

''Then I will get a lawyer too that simple.'' Noel said.

''This time you won't win and I will make sure of it.'' I said.

''We will see about that.'' Noel said angry.

''This time you will be wrong and Luke will never know about you ever.'' I said and I leave.

I told my parents what happened and we will get a lawyer. I really hope this will work because I want to keep Luke safe. We go to a law firm and I tell the lawyer everything and I want Noel's parental rights taken away. The lawyer will work with us and make sure Noel won't win the case. And the lawyer said we could win the case because I have proof that he wasn't there and he tried to kill me. I really hope we will win.

Later we go home and I meet up with Paige and I start to tell what happened earlier. And she isn't mad about it and she understood why I did it.

''You are not mad?'' I asked to be sure.

''No I'm not mad. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. And you did the right thing and I don't see nothing wrong with that.'' Paige said and I kiss her cheek.

''Thanks for understanding.'' I said.

''Anytime. Brandon and Chad are getting married this weekend. And I want to know if you want to be my date for the wedding.'' Paige said smiling.

''Wow I'm really happy for them. And yes I would love to be your date for the wedding.'' I said and we kiss.

''Oh and your parents and Luke can come too. Brandon and Chad planned for the wedding months ago before we met.'' Paige said.

''What you will wear to the wedding?'' I asked.

''I won't tell you and you have to wait for Saturday.'' Paige said.

''You have to tell me please.'' I said and I give her the puppy eyes.

''Nope and you have to wait.'' Paige said and we smile.

 _-Saturday-_

I'm wearing a dress and the top is sleeves, white and the bottom is black with white roses. Luke is wearing black pants and vest, white shirt and anchor bow tie. We leave the house and dad drives to the wedding. And I sent a text to Paige saying I will be there soon. We got a gift for Brandon and Chad well it was my mom's idea to buy them dining room cups and plate sets.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the church and we go inside. Paige came to us and greet us.

''Emily you look beautiful.'' Paige said.

''Me too?'' Luke said and we laugh.

''You are really handsome, Luke.'' Paige said and Luke smiles.

''Wow Paige really look beautiful in that dress.'' I said and I'm getting turned on seeing her like that. She on black dress it shows off her shoulders and legs.

''Thanks. My dad wanted to see me wearing a dress so I said yes.'' Paige said.

''It wasn't easy buying a dress for Paige.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna takes for hours shopping and I hate shopping.'' Paige said.

''Stop being a baby. And the wedding is about start so everyone has to go sit down.'' Hanna said.

Paige and Hanna walk in front of us and I check out Paige. Right now I have focus on something else and not on Paige's ass. We all sit down and the priest starts to talk. Chad is wearing a tuxedo and Brandon is in drag but he does look great in a wedding dress.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

Now are at the dinner party reception and I'm really happy for them. The photographer is taking pictures of Brandon and Chad together. Everyone is having a good time, Brandon and Chad are talking with Ella, Pam and Wayne. Luke is playing with the other kids. We are outside but there is a big tent over us in case if it rains but I don't think it will rain all day. I go spend time with Emily, and we start to slow dance and we can't stop smiling.

''The cake was great.'' Emily said.

''Yeah it was. But I rather taste something else.'' I said.

I'm trying to flirt but we just laugh.

''I think I know you meant.'' Emily said and we keep giggling.

''I was trying to flirt with you, did it work?'' I said.

''Um no but it was funny.'' Emily said and she peck my lips.

We slow dance for little bit then went to hang out with the others. We are mostly talking about stuff and making each other laugh. Hanna got a flask and it has vodka inside and we take turn drinking vodka. Then Emily and I go somewhere else to be alone. Emily and I go to the hotel where Brandon was earlier while getting ready. It's a really fancy hotel and the room is huge, like the five star room like in the movies.

I set up the bathtub with bubbles and put some rose petals on it and around the room. Emily looks around the room and I look at her then we smile.

''What you want to do?'' I said.

''I love you Paige.'' Emily said.

''I love you too Emily.'' I said and we start to kiss.

I pull her closer to me and we don't stop kissing. I start to kiss her jaw going down to her neck and slowly lay her on the bed. My hand travel all over her body then I put her hair behind her left ear.

''I want you.'' Emily said.

''I want you too. But I won't do anything to hurt you.'' I said.

''I'm scare you won't love me because I still have the scars on my body.'' Emily said.

''Emily you are the most beautiful girl I know. You are amazing inside and outside. I will never stop loving you and there many things I like about you, not just your beauty. Sometimes words are not enough of I can express my feelings for you, and I'm so grateful that you gave me a chance. Emily I really love you and I will never take your love granted.'' I said and she touch my cheek and I kiss her hand.

''I feel the same way about you. I believe you of everything you said and I really love you.'' Emily said and we start to kiss again.

Emily starts to unzip my dress and I do the same to her. I start to kiss Emily's body and I feel her hand on my head. I kiss every inch of her body then I kiss her stomach going up to her lips. I feel her hands on my hips and I suck on her bottom lip. I start to unclip her bra and she does the same to me. I look at her eyes and I touch her lips with my thumb.

''I'm ready.'' Emily said.

''Me too.'' I said and we kiss one more time.

I start to pull down her panties and throw it on the floor. I run my hands all over her body. She spread her legs open and I start to rub her pussy and she starts move her hips. I start to suck her pulse point and I don't stop rubbing her pussy. Emily turn us around now she is on top of me then I start to squeeze her breasts. Then I start to suck on her breasts and I feel both of her hands on my head.

''That feels good.'' Emily moans.

I turn us around and she is laying down. I start to kiss her neck going down her then I kiss her hips and thighs. I open her legs and I lick her pussy lips and she move her legs when I do that. I put my tongue inside her then I put my hands on her hips. I start to move my tongue up and down fast and Emily arch her back. I don't stop then I put two fingers inside her now she is moaning loud. I keep moving my fingers while I eat her out.

''Don't fucking stop!'' Emily moans loud.

I start to move my fingers deep inside her and I don't stop eating her out. Emily cum and I don't stop. But I take out my fingers and I keep eating her out. The Emily dig her fingernails deep into my back that I hurts but I don't tell her to stop.

''Paige keep going please don't stop.'' Emily moans.

Her moans keep turning me on that I feel myself getting wet. I keep eating her out then I stop and I put my fingers inside her again. I start to suck on her breasts while I finger her. And Emily still has her fingernails digging all over my back then she bites on my left shoulder and I liked it.

''Fuck!'' Emily moans right next to my ear.

We smile at each other and she is breathing hard. But I go down on her to lick her thighs and pussy. Then I lay next to her and we smile again.

''You taste good.'' I said and I lick my lips.

''Wow that was but it's your turn.'' Emily said smiling.

I'm lying on my back and Emily takes off my panties and spread my legs open. Emily starts to suck on my breasts and I start to moan then I lick my lips. She starts to kiss my stomach and I love her kisses. She starts to eat me out and I grab the bed sheets tight and I start to moan.

''Fuck me Emily.'' I moan.

She doesn't stop eating me out and I start to buck my hips. And I don't let go of the bed sheets and I bite my bottom lip. She starts to finger me hard and I moan louder.

''Fuck me.'' I moan louder.

Emily doesn't stop and she keeps going. I couldn't wait any longer I had to cum and I'm breathing hard. Emily lays next to me and we start to kiss and I start to kiss her chest. We wrap our legs together and I feel her grinding on my thigh and it's hot. Emily starts to suck on my breasts and I squeeze her ass hard. Then I feel Emily's lips on my chest and neck and she starts to suck on my pulse point.

We look at each other and we don't say anything right now. I peck her lips and we just hold each other.

''Another around?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, but I can't feel my legs.'' I said and we giggle.

''How about we get in the bathtub?'' Emily said.

''Sure.'' I said.

We get up but I pick up Emily like bridal style and I walk to the bathroom. I gently put her in the tub then I get inside with her. And we smile at each other and we start to make each other laugh.

''Best night.'' I said.

''Yeah it is with the girl I love.'' Emily said and I blush.


	14. This Chain Won't Break

_Paige's POV_

I'm spending time with Luke and he is a good kid. Emily went to court today with her family and she didn't wanted Luke to be there, so I stayed with him to babysit. And I really hope Emily will win the case because she is the best mom to Luke. But Hanna went to court to support Emily and the others went too.

''Paige make sure Luke doesn't only eat junk food all day.'' Ella said.

''Earlier he ate cotton candy.'' I said.

''What else?'' Ella said.

''Now he is eating cookies.'' I said.

''Don't only give him junk food. Give him fruits or something healthy to eat, okay?'' Ella said.

''Okay I will make sure.'' I said.

''Paige been looking at your grades. And so far you passing with lower grades and I want you try little harder.'' Ella said.

''So that means, I'm not passing?'' I said.

''You will finish high school but you need to get higher grades to get into college. Have you thought about what you want to study?'' Ella said.

''I don't want to go to college because I will feel even more dumb.'' I said.

''Paige, you shouldn't feel like that. And there are people who went to college who has the same problem like you. You should think about it again and look up what you want to study.'' Ella said.

''I will think about it again.'' I said.

''When is your father coming back from his honeymoon?'' Ella said.

''Next week.'' I said.

''How is the relationship going so far?'' Ella said.

''It's going good and we are getting along great. And he is funny and really nice to me but lately he has been giving make-up advice.'' I said.

''That's good to know that you and Brandon are getting along.'' Ella said.

''I want to be a social worker.'' I said.

''But why? Being a social worker is a good career.'' Ella said.

''I want to people anyway I can. I want the person to let them know that they are not alone.'' I said.

''I understand. You can definitely do a two year program at a community college or junior college. You'll get an Associates or certificate so you can do social work. You can also do a four year college or even go onto graduate level studies. It really depends what type of social work you'd like to do. Each type of job requires a certain amount of education so definitely research that before you choose which type of school to attend.'' Ella said.

''There are different kinds?'' I asked.

''Yes, and you should look up what kind of social worker you want to be. Because each social worker career has different types of college degrees. Look up what kind of social worker you want to be then let me know and I will help you.'' Ella said and I nod.

Later Luke and I start to play Wii U and we are play game called Mario Kart 8. And he really likes Mario because that's the only person he picks but I picked Yoshi. We keep playing until we get bored then we play other games together.

''I won!" Luke said.

''Cheater.'' I said.

''I win.'' Luke said smiling then he sticks out his tongue at me and I do the same.

''Again?'' I asked and he nods.

''I pick Mario.'' Luke said happily.

''Why only Mario?'' I asked.

''I like him.'' Luke said.

''I will pick Ness.'' I said and we are playing Super Smash Bros. We start to play.

Later we stopped playing and we started to watch movies. I'm laying down on the couch and Luke lays on top of me and I hold him and we are watching big hero 6. I kiss his head and he starts to ask questions.

''Robots are real?'' Luke said looking at me.

''Some people think they are real. And they are really smart people who want to build robots.'' I said.

''I want robot friend.'' Luke said.

''Soon you will have a robot friend.'' I said and we keep watching the movie.

Twenty minutes later Luke falls asleep and he starts to drool on my shirt. I just let him sleep on me. Then Emily and her parents come in and see Luke is still sleeping.

''Had fun?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, but we mostly played games and watched movies. How did it go?'' I said.

''Good news.'' Emily said happily and Pam gently picks up Luke.

''Tell me.'' I said and I stand up.

''I won the case!" Emily said happily.

I pick her up and hug her tight.

''I'm so happy for you.'' I said and we kiss.

''I was really surprised because I thought it was going to take longer. But we had enough evidence and the judge said Noel will never see Luke. Now Noel has no parental rights of Luke.'' Emily said happy.

''That's good to know. And you are a great mom.'' I said and she smiles.

''Thank you.'' Emily said.

 _-Few days later-_

Brandon and Chad finally came back from their honey moon. I still work at the drag club but mostly I just clean and I work after school. I told Brandon that I want to be a social worker and he thinks it's great. And Ella is still helping me to get my grades up and it's so hard and a lot of work. Emily is happy that I want to go to college and she is helping me to read and write.

I just bought flowers for Emily and I just wanted to do something nice for her. Now Emily is at the park with Luke and I walk to the park and I hope she likes the flowers.

''Hey Paige.'' Emily said and she peck my lips.

''Hey and these flowers are for you.'' I said then give her the flowers.

''I love it.'' Emily said.

I see Luke playing in the sand box with other kids then I sit on the bench with Emily.

''Paige, I was talking to Spencer and she wants us to go on double date with her and Toby.'' Emily said.

''But Toby doesn't like me.'' I said.

''I think you and Toby should try to get along.'' Emily said.

''I don't know.'' I said.

''I think you and Toby would get along if you and him try again. I don't want to force you to go but I think it will be good idea to try.'' Emily said.

''I can think about it?'' I asked.

''Sure.'' Emily said.

''When is the date?'' I said.

''Well Spencer and Toby wanted to this Saturday to bowling thought it would be fun.'' Emily said and I nod.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Paige finally said yes to the date and we are here playing bowling. But so far Toby and Paige hasn't word to each other and I think they are being stubborn. Spencer and I tried talk about what they like but nothing. Spencer and I we are the only two trying to make conversation. But Toby and Paige went to go get snacks and I wait with Spencer.

''I don't think its working.'' I said.

''Me either. They are being stubborn and keep glaring at each other, what should we do?'' I said.

''I don't know. I thought coming here to play bowling it would be fun and they start to get along.'' Spencer said.

''At least we tried.'' I said and she nods.

''I got the food.'' Toby said and puts the food on the table.

''Where is Paige?" I asked.

''She left.'' Toby said and he starts to eat.

''Why?'' Spencer said.

''Paige and I got into an argument then she just left.'' Toby said.

I leave and I go look for Paige. I see Paige by the bus stop and she is alone next to a bum.

''Paige what happened?'' I asked.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Paige said.

''Toby said you and him got into argument. Please tell me what happened.'' I said then she sigh.

''We got into argument because he said I'm not good for you and I will just hurt you. Then I got mad at him for saying that so we kept arguing then I left.'' Paige said.

''Don't believe him. And I really want to be with you and you are right for me. You really make smile all the time and you make me feel special.'' I said.

''I really don't want to go back in there with them. Sorry for ruining the date.'' Paige said looking at me.

''You didn't ruin the date. Thought you and Toby would get along.'' I said.

''I know.'' Paige said.

''Wanna come over to my place?'' I said.

''Sure. Your parents will be okay with it?'' Paige said.

''Yeah don't worry.'' I said and she nods. Paige and I walk to my house while holding hands.

We arrive at my house and it's late and everyone is sleeping. Paige and I try to not make any noise while going to my room. And I slowly close the door and turn on the light. I look for pajamas for us to wear, I give her Harley Quinn red and black pajama pants and Flash symbol long sleeve shirt. Paige starts to undress in front of me and I watch her and she is really beautiful.

''You look great wearing my pajamas clothes.'' I said.

''Thanks and they feel comfortable.'' Paige said.

Paige takes off her shirt and bra then puts on my shirt.

''That was a great view.'' I said and we laugh then she lays on my bed.

I change into my pajamas and I see Paige checking me out. Then I lay next to her and she cover us with the blanket.

''I love you, Paige.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' Paige said and we kiss.

- _Next morning-_

I wake up and its early morning. I look and Paige is still sleeping and she is still holding me. I feel Paige's hand on my back and her left leg on top of my legs. I just hold Paige and I kiss her forehead.

''Emily, while Paige is here sleeping in your bed?'' Mom asked.

''Nothing happened, I swear. It was late and I didn't wanted her to go home alone so I asked her to stay the night.'' I said.

''Next time tell me. And breakfast is ready.'' Mom said and I nod then she leaves.

I start wake up Paige.

''Ten more minutes.'' Paige mumbled.

''Breakfast is ready.'' I said.

''I'm still sleepy.'' Paige said then she yawns.

''Let's go eat and my mom knows you stayed the night.'' I said.

''How?'' Paige asked.

''She came into my room few minutes ago.'' I said.

''She is angry at me?'' Paige said little bit worried.

''I don't think so but she mostly said to ask next time. Come on let's go downstairs to eat because I'm starving.'' I said and we start to get up. We go downstairs and we start to eat. But Paige is nervous because she thinks my mom is angry at her. But my parents are not mad if they was then Paige wouldn't be eating with us.

Bit later we go to my room and I start to teach Paige how to read. So far she is doing little bit better and I try to make it interesting. And I get an idea to make her laugh. So I start to write down Paige sucks.

''Try to read it.'' I said.

''Okay sure.'' Paige said.

Paige tries to read it out loud and she starts to stutter. And I let her read it on her own until I let her know what I really wrote.

"Paaigee suckks.'' Paige said.

I start to laugh.

''Get it?'' I said laughing.

"You're dead Fields.'' Paige said and I'm still laughing.

I run away and Paige starts to chase me and we are laughing. Paige caught me and she starts to tickle me and I can't stop laughing.

''Paige stop please.'' I said laughing.

''Nope.'' Paige said and she didn't stop.

I can't stop laughing and I try to move away. By mistake I hit her in the face.

''Oh my god, Paige I'm so sorry.'' I said but she starts to laugh.

''You hit like a like baby.'' Paige said laughing.

''Not funny.'' I said and I playfully hit her arm.

''It was little bit funny.'' Paige said smiling.

''No it wasn't.'' I said and she nods.

''Let's take Luke to the lake.'' Paige said.

''Sure, that will be fun.'' I said and we kiss.

 _ **6 years later…...**_


	15. Covered In gold

_Paige's POV_

It's been six years now and I'm still with Emily. And Luke is getting big and he is in school. Right now Emily and I we don't live together just yet. She lives alone with Luke and I'm living with Brandon and Chad. But I been saving money to buy a ring and a house for Emily and Luke. And it wasn't easy having two jobs and going to college at first. But I finally became a social worker and I really love my job. But Emily really think I forgot our anniversary and I didn't I want her to think that so I can surprise her. But I still don't get why couples really have celebrate anniversaries. I only do it to make Emily happy and not angry at me.

When I was going to college I did get tutors to help me read and write. At first it was really hard but I didn't give up. And I got better at reading and writing but sometimes I do read the words wrong. But Emily did always help me any way she can and I'm happy that I didn't feel alone.

I go to Pam and Wayne's house and I need to ask for their blessings, hope they will say yes. And my heart is beating really fast plus I'm nervous too.

''Pam and Wayne, I need to ask for your blessings because I want to ask Emily to marry me.'' I said and I show them the ring.

''You really love her?'' Pam asked.

''Yes I really love and I don't want to go a day without her. And I really care about Luke too.'' I said.

''How long you been thinking about this? Because in a marriage sometimes there will be days that will be hard.'' Wayne said.

''I know but it doesn't mean I won't give up on Emily and Luke. I will never leave their side and I want to make them happy. I been asking thinking about this for a long time now.'' I said.

''I know Emily will love the ring.'' Pam said.

''You can have our blessings.'' Wayne said and we do a group hug.

''Please don't tell Emily just yet. Because I want to surprise her and she really thinks I forgot our anniversary.'' I said.

''We understand and we don't tell her.'' Pam said and I smile.

''Who else knows about this?'' Wayne said.

''You two and my parents but the others and Emily don't know.'' I said.

I leave because I have a lot to do to make it right. I go the store and I go inside and everything so far looks great. Emily has been talking about to owning a small store to sell comic books, action figures, manga books and other stuff. One day I saw this store up for sale and I came in the store and it was the right size for the business. I asked my dad and Chad for a loan and they gave it to me, but I'm paying them back little by little. I only had half of the money then they put in the rest.

It took me couple months to get everything little by little and it was hard. But Emily has no idea about the store just yet. I start to clean the store and set up the stuff so when Emily sees it she will love it.

After cleaning I go home and I lied to Emily saying I was working late. But she is still mad at me and I play along.

''Are you cheating on me?'' Emily asked.

''What?'' I said in shock.

''Are you cheating on me?'' Emily asked again.

''No, I'm not cheating on you and why would you think that?'' I said.

''You have been acting strange. And you have a password on your phone and you never had a password on your phone before.'' Emily said.

''I'm not cheating on you, I swear.'' I said.

''I think you are cheating on me. Because when your phone rings you take it to the other room and talk to someone else. What's her name?'' Emily said.

''I'm not cheating on you and she is only a friend. Look Emily I love you and only you and I don't have a reason to cheat.'' I said.

''I don't believe you but the clues are not adding up.'' Emily said angry.

''I'm telling you the truth that I'm not cheating on you. I swear to god.'' I said.

My phone starts to ring and I pick it up.

''We need to talk and you need sign the papers today.'' Rachel said.

''Okay I get it.'' I said and we hang up.

''Who was that?" Emily said.

''A friend and I have to go.'' I said.

''Paige!'' Emily yelled.

''I'm not cheating on you!'' I said.

''I don't believe she is your friend.'' Emily said.

''Fine, don't believe me.'' I said and I leave.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Toby came over and I told them that Paige is cheating on. Toby is mad that Paige is cheating on me then he hug me.

''Where is Paige now?'' Aria said.

''She went to meet with a friend and I don't believe that.'' I said.

''Maybe we can track Paige.'' Hanna said.

''How?'' I asked.

''There is an app of when you can track your phone if it's lost. So just put in Paige's phone number and we will know exactly where Paige is.'' Hanna said.

''Good idea to do that.'' Spencer said and I nod.

Hanna download the app on her phone then put in Paige's phone number. We see the address and we all leave together to catch Paige in the act. I really feel hurt that Paige is cheating on me and I really thought everything was going well. We do argue sometimes but we always try to work out the problems.

We arrive at the address and it's a store but we can't look inside. The windows and door is covered up with brown wallpaper. We hear Paige's voice and another voice we hear too.

''The door is open.'' Toby said.

''I'm going inside.'' I said.

We all go inside and we see Paige talking to someone else.

''Emily?'' Paige said.

''Who are you?'' I said to her.

''I'm Rachel and the lawyer.'' Rachel said and Paige sigh.

''Lawyer?'' I asked in confused.

''Emily, look around and what do you see?'' Paige said.

''A lot of comic books, action figures, manga books and more. But I don't get it.'' I said.

''Emily, I was going to surprise you. But since you and the others are here. Emily this our business and Rachel told me sign the papers to make it official that it's our business. I had to do it in secret to surprise you and it wasn't easy. I had to do everything fast because there were other buyers who wanted the store. So I asked Chad and Brandon for a loan because I only had half of the money.'' Paige said.

''Oh Paige I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking right and I'm really sorry.'' I said.

''I wasn't really mad at you.'' Paige said.

''We are sorry too because we thought you was really cheating on her.'' Toby said.

''Like I said I'm not really mad at her or anyone else. But since the surprise was ruined and everyone is here. I have something to ask Emily.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' I said.

Paige stands in front of me then gets on one knee and my heart is beating fast.

''Emily, we have been through so much together. But you always believed in me when I hated myself and I always gave up on everything. But you always stood by my side even when I made you angry or sad and it really made me see that you love me. I will never stop loving you and Luke because when we are together I feel my life is complete, I don't care about the other stuff to make me complete. I don't want to go a day without saying you're my wife and I want to make you and Luke happy forever. I know we will have problems and we will say words that we won't mean but doesn't mean I won't give up on us. Emily Fields will you marry me?'' Paige said and she takes out the ring.

I look Paige's eyes.

''Yes I will marry you.'' I said.

''Really?'' Paige said.

''Paige hurry up the ring on her finger to make it official.'' Hanna said and I smile.

Paige puts the ring on my finger and she stands up then I pull her into a kiss.

''I love you so much.'' I said.

''I love you too.'' Paige said and we smile.

''Aww this was so cute.'' Spencer said.

''It was going to be romantic but you all showed up.'' Paige said.

''I still love it and it was sweet what you did to get the ring and the store.'' I said and we kiss again.

''Congrats, Paige and Emily. But here are the keys to the store.'' Rachel said and she gives me the keys.

''Thank you and I'm sorry.'' I said to Rachel said.

''Don't worry about it and I wish you and Paige the best.'' Rachel said and she leaves.

''We should celebrate.'' Aria said.

''Yeah let's go out and have fun.'' Hanna said and we all agreed.

 _ **A/N: One more chapter and the story will end.**_


	16. C est La Vie

_Paige's POV_

Emily and I we can't agree anything on for the wedding. Since we can't agree on anything we won't plan the wedding just yet. We still want to get married but right now we feel is not the right time just yet. We want a small wedding but we can't agree on the style, food and cake and other stuff.

I showed the house to Emily and she loved it. The house has a big yard, five bedrooms and three bathrooms and more. I'm really happy that we will live together and Luke likes the house too.

Today I'm in New York to meet my birth mom and I'm really nervous. I didn't tell anyone that I'm in New York and so many things are going through my head. I still remember what Brandon said about Abigail being homophobic, but I still want to meet her. I get out of the car and I walk towards the house and I knock on the door.

''Can I help you?'' She said.

''Hi, I'm looking for Abigail.'' I said.

''That's me, but do I know you?'' Abigail said.

''My name is Paige and I'm your daughter and Brandon is my dad.'' I said and she looks at me in shock.

She hugs me and I hug her back.

''I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.'' Abigail said and we break from the hug.

''Its okay.'' I said.

I come inside the house and I look around. There are so many family pictures on the walls and I feel sad because she other kids. We go to the kitchen and she makes coffee for me.

''I want to know everything what happened.'' I said.

''I understand. I couldn't raise you because I was living on the streets and I didn't had money to buy stuff for you. So I gave you up to adoption and I thought a new family will give you the life I couldn't give you.'' Abigail said.

''The family that raised was heartless and cruel.'' I said.

''I'm sorry Paige I didn't look for you. I thought you was going to be happy with a family that will make you feel loved.'' Abigail said.

''I saw in the pictures you have a family of your own.'' I said.

''I met Thomas couple years later and we made a family. But I see you have a wedding ring, what's his name?'' Abigail said.

''Her name is Emily and we been together for a while. Brandon told you me that you don't like gay people because it's a sin.'' I said.

''He is right and I still think it's a sin.'' Abigail said.

''I'm happy with Emily and I don't want to be with a guy. And no I'm not confused about my sexuality.'' I said.

''I can't accept you or Brandon.'' Abigail said.

''I'm your daughter you that abandoned! Brandon is a better parent than you not because he is gay or drag queen. He accepted me even when I told him the mistakes I did in my past. He has been there for me when I needed him and he took the time to get to know me! And he even accepted my foster sister.'' I said.

''I still can't accept you because you are gay. If you was with a man then I would have accepted you. I'm sorry but this won't work out, and I don't want my kids to know they have gay sister.'' Abigail said and I feel hurt.

''I don't want to ruin you so called perfect family. But this will be the last time you will see me.'' I said.

''I won't change my morals.'' Abigail said.

''Goodbye Abigail.'' I said and I leave the house crying. I get in my car and I start to drive home. I wipe my tears away because my vision was getting blur. Emily calls my phone but I don't pick up right now I want to be alone.

I go to the drag club to talk with Brandon. He still works at the same club where I first met him. But now he is the owner of the place because the old owner died. But he left the club to Brandon in the will. Brandon will always love working there because to him it doesn't feel like work. I'm happy for him.

''Paige, were you crying?" Brandon said.

''Yeah. I met Abigail today.'' I said.

''How did it go? But I'm guessing it went bad.'' Brandon said.

''Yeah it went bad. She won't accept me because I'm gay but she has her own family. And she said that she doesn't want her kids to know I'm gay.'' I said.

''I will make you a cocktail. Wish she would have changed for you. What you will do now?'' Brandon said.

''Nothing because I told her that she won't see me again. I won't force anyone to stay in my life. But I wish it went differently.'' I said and I start to drink.

''How do you feel?'' Brandon said.

''I feel hurt but I will get over it. I just wish she would have tried to get know me like you did. But the only good thing she did was hug me.'' I said.

''I don't like seeing you are hurt but you are a strong women. And she missed out what a good person you are.'' Brandon said.

''Thanks. Well I'm going home because Emily has been calling me non-stop and I just wanted to let you know.'' I said.

''Tell Luke and Emily I said hi.'' Brandon said.

''I will.'' I said and I leave.

I came home and I told Emily what happened then she hugged me. She feels bad for me but I told her not to feel bad.

''You don't need her.'' Emily said.

''I know. But I'm happy because you, Luke and the others so I don't feel alone.'' I said.

''Paige do you want to have more kids?'' Emily asked.

''Um yeah but we haven't really talked about it a lot.'' I said.

''I want to have more kids and Luke feels alone because he doesn't have anyone to play with. I was thinking we can adopt kids but I want to know if it's okay with you.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, I will be okay of adopting kids and Luke will be happy.'' I said.

''We can start looking online where to adopt. You will see Abigail?'' Emily said.

''No. She said if I was straight then she would have accepted me. And I told her I won't change and I'm not ashamed of you and I don't care what other people say. The only thing I care about is you and Luke happiness and I care what you think about.'' I said and we kiss.

''I love you, Paige.'' Emily said.

''I love you too.'' I said and we kiss again.

''Me and you against the world.'' Emily said and we smile.

''Yeah.'' I said.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Paige and Luke went to out to buy take-out food for dinner. I'm home alone and just cleaning the mess that Luke did earlier. I hear someone knocking at the door and I open it and its Lucas.

''Lucas, how did you know where I live?'' I asked.

''Emily can we talk? Please.'' Lucas said.

''Lucas no we can't talk. I trusted you and you broke my trust.'' I said.

''Emily I'm sorry for what I did. And I will regret it all my life but I missed you and Toby. I know what I did was wrong in so many levels but I swear it won't happen again.'' Lucas said.

''Why are you out of jail?" I asked.

''I got out couple months ago. Please give me a second chance and I won't break your trust again I swear.'' Lucas said.

''Saying sorry doesn't mean I will trust you easily. But I want to know why.'' I said.

''I wasn't thinking right and Noel was threatening me and I said yes. I was scare to tell anyone about it, but looking back wish I told someone about it. I can't change the past.'' Lucas said.

''I don't feel comfortable around you.'' I said.

''I know.'' Lucas said.

''You have to go.'' I said.

''Would you please think about it?'' Lucas said.

''Maybe.'' I said.

He walks away and I close the door. I called Toby and he will come over later Paige and Luke came home with the food. I told Toby and Paige what happened while ago.

''He came to my place too. But I didn't forgive him but we did talk.'' Toby said.

''So you two will give him second chance?'' Paige asked.

''I don't think it would be that easy. I never thought he would do something like that. I told him maybe I will think about it.'' I said.

''I still don't know what to do to be honest. Before it happened we been friends with Lucas for years but everything has changed.'' Toby said and I nod.

''I think you two shouldn't rush into anything, just maybe think about it more.'' Paige said.

''Yeah you are right.'' I said.

''Toby we have great news.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Toby said.

''Luke come over here now.'' I said and he walk towards us.

''Luke you will get new brother and sister.'' I said.

''Really?" Luke said smiling.

''Yeah, we knew that you felt lonely playing alone but not anymore.'' Paige said and Luke can't stop smiling.

''When they will come home?'' Luke said.

''Soon but we will adopt a boy and girl.'' I said.

''That's great news I'm happy for you and Paige.'' Toby said and he hug us.

''They can sleep in my room and play with my toys.'' Luke said.

''That's good to know.'' Paige said smiles at Luke.


	17. Louder Than Love

_Paige's POV_

We go to the orphanage home and we will talk with a worker to help us. I'm really happy we are doing this and Luke is happy too. During the ride to here he kept talking about what they will play together, sharing toys and candies and other stuff. We go inside the orphanage home and it's a big place and a worker starts to talk with us.

''How can I help you?'' He said.

''My name is Paige and this is my fiance Emily and our son Luke.'' I said.

''Nice to meet you and my name is Tim.'' Tim said.

''We want to adopt.'' Emily said.

''That's good to know. How many kids?'' Tim said.

''Two, one boy and one girl.'' Emily said.

''There is a process to do before we make it official to adopt.'' Tim said.

''What are the steps?'' Emily said.

'' I will need from you and Paige is certain documents such as birth certificates, marriage license, child abuse clearances and personal references before finalizing his or her report. Then the process will start and I will come by to the house to make sure it fits to their needs.'' Tim said.

''We are not married yet but we will be married soon in six months.'' I said.

''That's no problem. But the process will take long at least one year or two years. But I will try my best to answer any questions and try to speed up the adoption.'' Tim said.

''What is the first step?'' Emily asked.

''First will have to fill out the application and other papers. Then I will make copies I will stay with the originals and you stay with the copies. After that the first meeting with the child is followed by several visits over a few weeks or months. Here we have infants, toddlers, preteens and teenagers from all ages. Do you know what age you want to adopt?'' Tim said.

''We talked about it. But we want to adopt siblings together.'' I said and he nods.

''That's good. Let's start fill out the papers and if don't understand something let me know.'' Tim said. He gave us the papers and we start to read it then we fill it out.

It took us couple minutes to fill it out. Then Tim give a tour of the orphanage he showed us where they eat, sleep and schooling. We see Luke playing with a little girl and he gave his toys to her then she smile.

''Her name is Gabby and she is six years old.'' Tim said and we say hi to her.

''Nice to meet you Gabby.'' Emily said and Gabby smiled at her.

''She has a brother named Ethan and he is eleven years old. Stay here and I will get Ethan.'' Tim said and he walks away.

''You like Spider-man?'' I asked.

''Yeah and I like wonder women.'' Gabby said.

''I liked Spider-man and Superman. My mommy likes wonder women too.'' Luke said.

Tim comes back with Ethan and we greet each other. So far everything is going well and they are getting along with us and Luke.

''You like Spider-man?'' Luke asked Ethan.

''No, I like Captain America.'' Ethan said.

''Spider-man is better.'' Luke said.

''Nope, Captain America is stronger and he can fight. Plus he has the shield he can fight with.'' Ethan said.

They all argue of who is a better hero and who is stronger.

''I think Luke likes them. Look at him is smiling and talking like if he knew them.'' Emily said.

''Yeah I can tell. I think it will give us time to know Ethan and Gabby too. They are sweet kids and look how they laugh together.'' I said.

''I think we should wait when its official to adopt then we tell everyone. Right now I don't want to jinx it then it won't happen.'' Emily said.

''Okay when the time is right we will tell everyone.'' I said and she smiles at me.

We talk with Ethan and Gabby and get to know them. Like what food they and don't like and other stuff they tell us.

Later we go home and Luke is sad because he thought they will come with us today. But we had to explain to him how adoption works and he understood.

''I like Gabby and Ethan.'' Luke said.

''What you like about them?'' I asked.

''We like superheroes and Gabby likes dinosaurs and bugs like me. Ethan hates bugs like mommy and we like wrestling. They will sleep in my room?'' Luke said.

''No, they will have their own rooms.'' I said.

''They can have sleep over?'' Luke said.

''No, but when they come home with us then they can sleep over in your room. But it's good to know you, Gabby and Ethan got along today.'' Emily said.

''Let's go out to eat tonight.'' I said and Luke nods.

 _-Week later-_

Emily is at work and Luke is in school. I'm home cleaning and washing clothes then I hear someone knocking on the door. I open the door and its Abigail and Brandon together and I'm surprised.

''What is going on?'' I said.

''We all need to talk.'' Brandon said.

I let them come inside and we go to the kitchen and I make coffee for them. I tell them Emily and Luke aren't home.

''What we need to talk about.'' I said.

''Abigail and I we have been talking and shocked we haven't killed each other. But what I'm trying to say is that I want you and Abigail to have relationship. I know at first you two didn't get along but Abigail will change her views and will accept you.'' Brandon said.

''I don't know what to say.'' I said.

''Paige, I'm really sorry for what I said. Brandon and I we have a lot to work out and he made me see I was being unfair and bigot. I'm really sorry and I want us to start over and try to have a mother and daughter relationship. And I want to get to know your family too.'' Abigail said.

''I really thought what happened when we first met we wouldn't see each other. And it's been couple weeks since we saw each other. How I will know you won't change your mind again and leave me.'' I said.

''I promise you, I won't leave you ever and I won't change my mind. I lost you and never got to see you grow up but this time I won't mess up. If you give me a second chance I will prove it but if only you really want to. I won't force you to do anything.'' Abigail said.

''I can think about this?'' I said.

''Take the time you need.'' Abigail said and I nod.

Brandon and Abigail leave and I go meet up with Hanna and I tell her what happened.

''I think you should give her second chance.'' Hanna said.

''I will think about it because I want to be sure before I make up my mind. And how your parents doing?'' I said.

''They are great. Tomorrow we are going away to Florida to meet other family members and I'm pretty nervous.'' Hanna said.

''Don't be nervous and everything will be okay.'' I said.

''I hope so but I will be in Florida for a week. I will bring something back for Luke.'' Hanna said.

''Yeah he will miss you.'' I said.

''When you and Emily will have more kids?'' Hanna said.

''We talked about it but we are not really sure just yet. Hopefully in the near future we will have more kids.'' I said.

''Good to know. Help me pack because I have to be at the airport tomorrow early morning.'' Hanna said.

''Okay. Do you want me to drive you to the airport tomorrow?'' I said.

''Yeah that will be great.'' Hanna said and I start to help her.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Paige told me what happened with Hanna and her parents. And she is still thinking about it but I think it will be great she has relationship with her mom. I can't tell Paige what to do because she has to figure it out for herself. I still haven't told anyone about adopting Gabby and Ethan but very soon I will tell them. But we have been visiting Gabby and Ethan every weekend and I love them. So far Tim did come over to the house to make sure everything is okay for them and he saw their rooms that they will have. Tim always help us and answer questions that we have. Luke is always asking when they will live with us and I keep saying when the time is right.

''So you thought where we will get married?'' I asked.

''Not really sure where. What about you? Did you think of a place or not sure.'' Paige said.

''It's hard to think of a place. But I did find this really beautiful place where we can get married.'' I said.

''Where?'' Paige asked.

''We should get married at the Fairmount Park Horticulture Center. Look I will show you the pictures and its really beautiful place.'' I said.

We look at the pictures together on my phone. It's a modern exhibition hall and greenhouse.

''Well?'' I said.

''I like it. But you are really sure about this place?'' Paige said.

''I really don't want to do typical marriage in a church. I thought it will be good for us to do something different we will both like.'' I said.

''Everything inside it sure does look beautiful. And it good space to have everyone there.'' Paige said. We did set up a date but the location for wedding we had a problem to pick.

''So you really want to get married there?'' I asked.

''Yeah I do.'' Paige said and we smile.

''I will call to it set up. So you will invite your mom and her family?'' I said.

''I have been thinking about it a lot every day.'' Paige said.

''And what is your answer?'' I asked.

''I'm going to give her a second chance. And I want her to know you and Luke.'' Paige said.

''I will like that. Do you want her and her family to come to the wedding?'' I said.

''Yeah I want them there, do you?'' Paige said.

''Of course I want them there. It will be a good start to know each other.'' I said and she nods.

''I will call her to let her know.'' Paige said.

''Okay you do that and I will call the place. I really hope Gabby and Ethan will be with us before the wedding because I really want them there.'' I said.

''Me too. It's hard to say when they will live with us but we should talk to Tim.'' Paige said.

''We should talk to him and hopefully everything will be okay.'' I said.

''It will be okay just don't stress out.'' Paige said.

- _Next day-_

Today we will meet with Abigail and Paige will tell her the good news. She wanted to do it in person and Paige is nervous. I'm glad Paige and Abigail will get along and to know each other. I'm really happy for them.

''Abigail, this is Emily soon to be my wife.'' Paige said.

''Nice to meet you, Emily.'' Abigail said.

''Nice to meet you too. Well Paige has something to say.'' I said.

''I been thinking about it a lot. I want us to have fresh start of knowing each other.'' Paige said.

''Really?'' Abigail said surprised.

''Yes and I mean it. I want us to have a fresh start and I want you know my family. Also I want you and your family at the wedding.'' Paige said and Abigail can't stop smiling.

''I'm so happy right now words cannot express it.'' Abigail said.

Paige and Abigail hug and Paige starts to cry.

''Paige, what's wrong?'' I asked.

''Its happy tears. I'm just happy she is here.'' Paige said.

''Where will the wedding be?'' Abigail said.

''It will be at Fairmount Park Horticulture Center.'' Paige said.

''Your uncle Ross who is my brother. Well he works as the manager there and he will be happy to know you. I can talk to him and he can give you a discount so won't have to pay too much.'' Abigail said.

''That will be great.'' I said.

''He will be okay of me being gay?'' Paige said.

''He accepts everyone. Growing up we both had different views how everything goes in life. Brandon and Ross came to me so they can explain of being gay is not a sin and how I behaved when I saw you was wrong of me.'' Abigail said.

''At first when I came out my mother didn't accept right away. She said mean things to me and it hurt but my dad he did accept me. But long the way my mom started to accept me and she said sorry and I forgave her. She will understand what you feel about Paige being gay.'' I said.

''I really want to make things right and be there for you Paige.'' Abigail said. The waiter take our orders and we wait. I invited my parents to meet us.

Twenty minutes later my parents came with Luke and Paige introduce Abigail to them. They all greet each other and they order food. Paige and Abigail explain the situation to my parents and my mom understand Abigail and how she wants to make things right. I also tell my parents where we will get married and they like the place. We still won't tell them about the adoption just yet but soon.

 _-A year and half later-_

In three weeks Paige and I will get married and I can't wait. But today is the best day ever because Gabby and Ethan will come and live with us. I'm so happy because they will be there at the wedding with everyone. Luke can't stop smiling and he is happy they are coming home with us. We are waiting for them to come. Gabby and Ethan see us and they run towards us and we do group hug.

''Now we are a big family.'' Luke said.

''Yes we are.'' Paige said.

''Let's go home because everyone wants to meet you two.'' I said.

''They will like us?'' Gabby said.

''Of course they will like you and Ethan. But we are going to surprise them because they don't know.'' I said.

We all get in the car and everyone is waiting at our house. We told everyone to meet us there because we wanted to tell them something. While back we had some problems with the adoption papers but we got it fixed. We was going to tell them before but we wanted to fix the problem first before telling them. Since everything good now and they are with us now we will tell them.

We arrived home and everyone is there. Luke, wait with Gabby and Ethan by the door while we go to the living room and tell them.

''We have good news everyone.'' I said.

''Tell us already.'' Hanna said.

''Are you pregnant again?'' Mom said.

''No I'm not pregnant again. But we do have very good news.'' I said.

''Well?'' Dad said.

''Luke has little sister named Gabby and a big brother named Ethan.'' I said.

''Wait, since when?'' Brandon said.

''We wanted to tell everyone about it but we didn't wanted to jinx it. We adopted two kids and they will be living with us.'' Paige said.

I go get Gabby and Ethan but Gabby is really shy and hides behind me. I introduce them to everyone. Our parents hug them then they hug us.

''This is great. We are happy they are part of the family.'' Brandon said.

''Yeah. It was hard not to tell anyone but I'm really happy they will be at the wedding.'' Paige said.

I see Gabby and Ethan talking with my mom and Abigail.

''They are such sweet kids.'' Mom said.

My dad give the kids snacks and they eat together.

''Finally, you and Paige got more kids. Now I can teach Gabby fashion tips and other stuff.'' Hanna said.

''Very funny. I don't want anyone to treat Gabby and Ethan any different from Luke. They will get the same treatment.'' I said.

''Don't worry, I will spoil them like I do to Luke.'' Dad said.

''Good to know.'' I said.

 _-Three weeks later-_

The wedding is today and I'm really super nervous and my stomach feels weird. I have on the dress and my hair and make-up is done. I look in the mirror before I leave and I take on deep breath before I leave.

''Emily, are you okay?'' Mom said.

''just feeling nervous.'' I said.

''It will be okay. I felt nervous when I married your father but I knew I was never going to stop loving him.'' Mom said.

''You was nervous all day on your wedding day?'' I asked.

''No, I was nervous for little bit. Rest of the day I was fine and I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling.'' Mom said.

''I'm ready.'' I said and my mom hugs me then I hug her back.

My dad walks me down the aisle and I see Paige wearing beautiful strapless white dress. My heart is beating like a drum and can't stop smiling at Paige. I see Luke, Gabby and Ethan sitting in the front with our parents. I stand in front of Paige and we smile at each other again. The priest starts to talk and it's our turn to say vows.

''Paige, I love you and I don't want to be without you. You always care about me and even we argue. I don't want to lose you because you mean so much to me and I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to see our kids grow up and I want to grow old with you. No matter what happens I will never leave you or stop loving you.'' I said and she smiles.

''No matter what happens we will get through anything together. You make me really happy and words can't describe how much you and the kids mean to me. I love you so much and I will never stop loving you even if we are far apart. You are my dream girl and so much more to me. I love you so much Emily.'' Paige said.

The priest talk again and we kiss. Now we are officially married and everyone cheer. Paige and I take pictures with the kids and our parents hug us and my mom can't stop crying. I see Paige talking to Abigail and her family and they are getting along which is great. I see the kids going towards the buffet table and I laugh because they getting all kinds of food to eat.

Paige and I we start to dance together.

''Where do you want to go for honeymoon.'' Paige said.

''Not sure, what about you?'' I asked.

''I got us tickets to Italy for a week.'' Paige said.

''Seriously?!" I said.

''Yeah. The kids stay with your parents for the week.'' Paige said.

''You are the best.'' I said and I kiss her.

''You are the best too.'' I said and we smile.

 _The End._


End file.
